The Osiris Conspiracy
by window124
Summary: When Olivia takes on a new client it leads her into an international conspiracy that could scandalize the western world and cost the life of the man she loves, United States President Fitzgerald Grant.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**June 7, 2010**

He has trained for this. His life had no meaning before this day and any breath taken before this moment didn't matter. He had no mother who used to feed him sandwiches when she got off from work after two jobs. He had no father who had abandoned them when he was little. He had no lovers or friends. No family. No religion. No self. He was now born into something new; something ruthlessly coiled and ready to strike.

Everything was the mission and he and his team would execute it to the fullest of his abilities even to his and their death. There was only one thing certain. One future promised.

President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was not going to live to see sunset.


	2. The Client

**May 2, 2010**

Aban Rostami was a very nervous man. Olivia could sense it in the way he drunk his coffee and the way he subtly shifted his eyes to every person in the room. Observing this man was like observing a cat stuck in the rain, its fur matted to its body in an uncomfortable way.

"My family is insulted by the insinuations made by the United States Government and the press that we have any involvement with terrorism or the Islamic Republic of Iran. We have been proud American citizens for generations and this is pure propaganda and slander against us."

Olivia's gut told her he was telling the truth, at least about what he was saying to her now, and she leaned back into her seat and made eye contact with Stephen. He shrugged his shoulders and then looked back at Rostami.

"This maybe the truth but in the court of public opinion it doesn't look good when money goes to radical clerics with ties to Iran who wish death to American on any given day."

"We did not know of these activities." Rostami sighed and put his coffee down. "We only wished to build schools to help out those in need. My father is a very proud man, Ms. Pope. He is very proud to be an American. He has helped the American people in numerous ways only to now find his fellow countrymen and politicians connecting him with terrorists and god knows what else. The allegations make no sense. Why would we help out a regime that we fled from years ago?"

"All of this doesn't matter Mr. Rostami." Stephen said. "Right now all that matters is you have attracted a lot of negative attention that you need to get rid of."

"What can be done? Even the Vice President of the United States says we are tied to Hezbollah."

Olivia took a deep breath. The less she thought about that woman the better.

"I have to confer with my partners for just a moment to decide whether or not we can handle your case Mr. Rostami."

Everyone stood and made their way out into hallway. Olivia crossed her arms, her eyes showing the complexity of her thoughts underneath.

"This makes me nervous." Harrison admitted.

"We would be taking a lot of heat. CIA is probably all over this." Huck paced slightly and then rubbed his head. "But I don't think he's lying."

Olivia shook his head. "I don't think he is either. But this is going to be a tough road to go down."

"We've seen worse." Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"Shit floats down though." Harrison took in a breath. "I don't know how we smooth possible terrorist activity under the rug."

"Could be like the Rolthstein case." Quinn offered. Everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you know about that little darling?" Stephen smirked.

"I know enough to see it was a pain in the ass for you guys. I'm glad I wasn't here for that one."

"Ok. Time for a vote." Olivia brought it back to the matter at hand.

"Let's go." Abby offered. Huck nodded in agreement as did Quinn and Stephen. Harrison was the only person who seemed hesitant.

"I'm in. But this seems sideways to me."

Olivia nodded her head to acknowledge what he said. It paid to have someone cautious of the ramifications of this.

"Mr. Rostami's family are our clients then."

"Ms. Olivia Pope?"

Everyone turned to see a delivery man with a vase of flowers. Olivia felt her gut flutter.

"Another one Olivia? Someone is stuck on you." Harrison gave her a small wink and went towards the conference room. Abby gave her a thumbs up and Quinn gave a sheepish grin. Stephen and Huck were the only people who seemed concerned by these flowers that made their way to her every two weeks. She didn't share who was sending them to her and that made Huck nervous that he didn't know who. There were too many dangerous people in the world.

Stephen had his suspicions but kept them to himself. If she wanted to share she would. But if it was who he thought they were from a talk was coming and coming soon.

Olivia signed off on the flowers and took them from the delivery man. She walked pass both Huck and Stephen and into her office. She laid the roses down and then put her hand on the card.

_Why do I do this to myself?_ She thought. She picked it up and opened it.

'_From the man you voted for.'_

She shivered. "Dammit Fitz!"

* * *

"I assure you, Mr. Rostami, that the Vice President did not mean to insult."

"The fuck she did." President Fitzgerald Grant heard his Chief of Staff whispered to himself as he paced the Oval Office. Fitz held his hand up to have quiet during his conversation. Cyrus shook his head and took a seat on the sofa.

"You know that we appreciate how much you have done for our country." _And the wonderful contribution to our campaign. _"And I will speak to her about using such incendiary language towards such close and gracious friends."

Fitz paused and nodded his head. "I will see you on your next visit then? Great! And I hope your adorable grandkids will be able to join you. I will see you then."

The phone had barely been hung up before Cyrus let out a string of curses that Fitz barely recognized were of the English language.

"…fucking shit!" Cyrus rose again and paced the room.

"It will be okay, Cy."

"In all of my ears I have not seen such a—"

"Cy! It will be okay. We can handle this."

"She asserted that one of our biggest campaign contributors and one of the dearest friends of King Abdullah of Jordan was a terrorist, Fitz. It don't get much worse than that."

"I will speak to her. We can get her to cool down the rhetoric."

"Horseshit! I'm so tired of her shit!"

Cyrus stormed out of the office, invective flowing after him. Fitz took a huge sigh and made his way behind his desk. His chair was at least comfortable.

Cyrus had a point. Insulting a multi-billionare and one of the most powerful men in the world was not a good idea politically or financially. Dabir Rostami was a force of nature with a lot of friends in a lot of places and was someone Fitz didn't want to be an enemy of.

_Livvie would have been great with this._

Fitz took another breath. It didn't matter now. She never responded to his flowers (something that was a pain in the ass to do without them tracing back to him) or when he called on his secure line. She had left him and nothing was going to fill that void. He had been trying. Staying busy. Concentrating on his work. He had even said some civil words to Mellie.

But the thought of her touch and warmth made him feel like hollow glass without her.

How was he going to do this? How was he going to be without her?

* * *

It had been set up. The dominoes were in place. Operation Osiris was about to come into place. He had been unable to sleep the night before but now with the orders sent down he felt free. It would take a lot of effort. A lot of stealth. But in the end death was assured for his target.

It could be no other way.


	3. Senator Tony Knox

**May 3, 2010**

"So what do we know about the Rostami Family?"

Stephen set out a family portrait of a very gorgeous family who looked every inch of the wealth they had attained. Olivia studied it for a moment, her eyes immediately drawn to the patriarch of the family, Dabir Rostami.

"Dabir was once a very influential and powerful scientist in Iran under Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi when he was in his mid-thirties." Stephen put out Dabir's citizenship papers.

"All it takes is one overthrow of a dictator to change your life." Olivia turned to Huck and he nodded his head.

"This guy is major. He's been giving the U.S. military grade A weapons since his arrival and he is now one of the most prolific weapon developers in the known world and one of the richest. His son, Aban, is set to inherit all of it which is why he probably came down here himself yesterday. They have a lot at stake and a lot of influence to lose if this story gets anymore traction."

"Problem areas in cleaning this up?"

"Dabir's youngest son, Javed Rostami, is a party boy." Harrison added. "He knows how to have a good time with his money and he is fully Americanized in the ways he spends it."

Abby looked at Stephen. "Let me guess? Hookers and blow."

Stephen shook his head at both her words and the hidden accusation there. "Cards and cars. He loves racing and gambling his father's hard earned money. It was, in fact, his idea to give the money to the clerics for the schools in order to clean up his image and save his inheritance."

"That backfired." Olivia stood up. "We don't have a lot of time. Schedule some interviews with Meet the Press and Primetime. I want Dabir spilling his guts on his life story as soon as possible. Stephen, I want you to make your way down to Capital Hill and make it your business to spread how American the Rostami family is. Harrison, you have Javed. Keep him out of trouble."

"He's not that much trouble, Olivia."

All eyes turned to see a man with devilish brown eyes and a smile to match entered the room in a grey suit and a purple tie. Her night just got interesting.

"Senator Tony Knox, it is always a pleasure."

* * *

"Knox is a pain in our ass."

"Hasn't he always been Cyrus?"

Fitz loosened his tie and leaned back in his chair. Antony "Tony" Knox, Junior Senator of California and rising star in the Democratic Party, had been his rival from the beginning of his career. They had argued economics, entitlement programs, and an assortment of other things as state senators. Fitz had come straight from the military and Knox straight from a very wealthy law firm and were opposites in every way that mattered. They had bitter rivalry between them and had ran several elections against one another, the most notably for Governor of California in which he had finally bested Knox in state politics. But now, after a recall election, Knox had followed his rival to D.C. and was wrecking complete and utter hell with his group of freshmen senators, both Democrats and Republicans.

"But now the bastard is coming for your job and he's going to use his friendship with Javed Rostami to turn Dabir against us. And the son of a bitch filibustered your voucher bill just today."

"Me attacking him upfront will only embolden him and make the country think I perceive him as a worthy rival."

"Not attacking him leaves you open to your own party revolting against you, sir. Republicans are a loyal lot but they can only take so much. Sally's already salivating as we speak at the thought."

Fitz shook his head. "I'm trying to be a bipartisan as possible. I have genuine friendships with a lot of Democrats in this town and starting a campaign against Knox won't help me get as many votes on my side as trying to sit down with him."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We have a state dinner coming up. I invited him."

"Sir-"

"I invited him. He can even bring a date. Sometimes Cyrus hugging an enemy close is more effective that hurting him. He can't go back to California and his liberal base after he's made nice with the Republican President. We hug him so tight there won't be light between us."

"And then what?"

"Then we crush him." Fitz gave a smile and then Cyrus laughed.

* * *

One thing Olivia could say about Tony Knox was that he had eyes to die for. They were a dark brown to the point of almost being black. And he smelled nice. That was always a good thing. He was arrogant and smug but he was also disarmingly charming. Wasn't bad on the eyes either.

"I am glad that you took Javed's case. I recommended you to the family and I see you aren't going to fail him."

"I'm glad for the recommendation. I'm just surprised that it came from you."

They had sparred on national television. He as a surrogate for the doomed Marshall campaign and she for the Grant camp and both willing to go to the limit for their campaigns. She had gained a healthy respect for his cunning and ability to protect his leader even though he had secretly professed that he thought his man was going to lose. He had slipped his card into her pocket and told her that when she was tired of the Republicans to give a Democrat a chance. It had been both a political and romantic invitation that she didn't want to take up. She was too in love with Fitz and the recent death of Tony's wife made her question the reasons why he wanted to date so soon. Later on that night, Fitz had been so happy that his girl had wiped the floor with his rival he had swept her up in a kiss in private.

Olivia came back to the present. It did no good to think about Fitz.

"I've always admired your work. Any woman that can help a loser like Fitz is a miracle worker."

"What brings you here?" Olivia wanted to change the subject and fast.

"Mixture of business and pleasure. It is important for me to help Javed. We have been friends since prep school and the thought of him being labeled a terrorist is horrible."

"Doesn't hurt that his father is a billionaire who was just insulted by your rival's vice president."

"Nothing gets past you." His eyes softened. "I also wondered if you would be up to having a date."

Olivia arched her eyebrows. "Date?"

"Not a date, date. But I need to escort someone beautiful to the State Dinner on Wednesday and you were the first face I thought of."

"You do like to try."

"I'm Italian. I can't help it. Say yes and we'll tear up the dance floor and talk to some people that need to be talked to on behalf of your client."

"And needle the President while you're there?"

"Wouldn't be a party without it. I'm surprise Fitz even let me in the door."

Olivia shook her head with a small smile and took in a breath. She couldn't avoid Fitz forever and while she didn't want to hurt him maybe it would be best for him to see that she was moving on. Maybe it would stop the flowers and the cards. The phone calls late at night. Letting him go was the best for the country. For her own self if she were honest. She nodded her head.

"State Dinner it is."


	4. The State Dinner

**May 9, 2010**

Olivia Pope had regretted many things in her life. A harsh word spoken in anger and hastiness. A case that went wrong because she hadn't been cautious (though she still broke through the other side in victory). A couple of one night stands with nameless strangers. How she had handle the Amanda Tanner case.

But it was attending the State Dinner honoring the Prime Minister of India with Senator Knox that was beginning to take the regret cake. She knew that Fitz wouldn't be happy. She knew that more than likely she would end up on the end of harsh looks and hurt glares. But what she hadn't been prepared for was this. The abject horror of watching the President of the United States verbally tearing a new asshole to a very cocky senator who would not back down.

From all outside observances they seemed to be having a cordial conversation on the dance floor. Both men smiled and nodded their heads. But she could see the fury in Fitz's eyes. The tension in his jaw. And she could see the teasing intensity in Tony's eyes. He was daring Fitz. Wanting him to step across that line and embarrass himself. She tried to make her way towards them from across the ballroom. Tried to get there before it was too late.

"You got some fucking nerve!" Fitz hissed and grabbed the crook for Tony's arm. Some party guests turned, confused at thinking they heard the POTUS say "fucking".

Too late.

* * *

**Two hours earlier**

He had found him in a small bar at the Borgata in Atlantic City getting seriously wasted. Javed Rostami was a slight but handsome man. His beard was trimmed thin and his eyes had an intense quality that belied the smallness of his frame. He was crouched on the bar stool, his eyes glazed.

"You've come to bring me back?"

Harrison paused for a moment and then took a seat next to the man. Javed didn't look at him but kept staring ahead, his mind somewhere that Harrison couldn't reach.

"I came for a drink and some conversation." Harrison motioned to the bartender and opened a tab.

"I have nothing to talk about."

"There is always something to talk about."

"Fuck out of here." Javed sat up. "You think I don't know my father hired you to bring me back. His incompetent son who has cost him his reputation? He might think I am dumb but I'm not."

"He is merely worried about his son."

"He has only one son. Aban. I am merely an inconvenience."

Harrison passed him a drink and Javed glanced at it a moment before drinking it.

"Let me buy inconvenience a couple a drinks and see what we can do."

* * *

"You look stunning."

Olivia found herself blushing as they made their way into the state dinner and his lips came near her ear. It had been a long time since she'd been out with a man and she had missed the small flirtations that went along with it. Tony was looking dashing himself and, dare she say it, very attractive. But tonight was just as much about business as it was pleasure and she had a lot of people she needed to see and influence on behalf of her client. If she got some flirtation in and some compliments thrown her way in the process? That was perfectly fine.

It was only when Olivia came in sight of Fitz in that her stomach lurched and her heart sped up a thousand miles per hour. It had been a month since she had last seen him in person and the hurt in his eyes as she handed him over to Mellie still haunted her. He was looking devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo and fresh haircut. Mellie looked beautiful as well and was putting on her usual show of First Lady. Little did people know.

She knew instantly when he noticed her. Even when her eyes were turned towards Tony she could feel his gaze. She could always feel his gaze on her. She had felt them on her even in the beginning. She wanted to avoid his eyes until they were received by him.

"Olivia? It is so nice to see you!" Mellie leaned in and gave her a hug. "Fitz, isn't it nice to see Olivia? And Tony it is good to see you too. He's your date?"

Olivia looked down and wanted to be swallowed by the floor. She could feel the confusion in the air and knew without a doubt that Fitz was holding back a response.

"She's my date. My gorgeous date."

"Isn't that nice, Fitz? Olivia has finally found someone."

That bitch. Olivia finally looked up into Fitz's blue eyes and it was like looking at a glacier. She had only seen that look on his face once before. When a surrogate for the Marshall campaign had insulted his children as spoiled brats who had no idea what it meant to live a middle class life. It had taken Cyrus and Olivia hours to convince him that finding out where the man lived and beating him to a pulp was not an option for a presidential candidate. This was bad.

"Yes, it's absolutely lovely." Fitz answered, his mouth smiling but his eyes saying something entirely different.

* * *

Javed was not an easy drunk. He turned whimsical and then bitter in a second. Harrison kept the drinks coming hoping that soon the man would either pass out or agree to come with him. Because this? It was the worst.

"And I'm not a fucking Arab!" Javed whined. "I'm fucking Persian."

"I got that."

"My father hates me. I hate me."

"Right."

"I fucked up."

"Happens all the time."

"No, you don't understand. It wasn't just the clerics. It was the nanoscans."

Harrison eyed him wearily. "Nanoscans?"

"You don't believe me. Sometimes I don't believe me. But soon everyone will understand. I failed!"

Javed suddenly stood only to fall to the ground.

"Alright, time to go!" Harrison said as he began to carry the drunken Javed towards his car.

* * *

_How could she!_ It was the only thought that kept going through his head. After her entrance with Tony Knox it was all his mind could think of. How could she do this to him? How could she start over? How could she start over with him of all people? The rational part of his mind told him that he had to keep it together. That Olivia had all rights to move on with her life. That this was a state dinner and people would get suspicious if he kept glaring at them. If he kept seeing Knox moving his hand on the small of her back. If he kept seeing her smile at Knox. But a more primal part told him that Knox had no right or business touching what was his. Touching his Olivia. His sweet baby.

"Fitz take it easy on the drinks."

"I'm fine, Cy."

"The hell you are. Get it together. Olivia has moved on and your wife is expecting. Get over it."

If only Cyrus knew that Mellie was faking her pregnancy. That despite the interviews and the happy loving couple crap they were giving the public he hadn't touched her. He couldn't touch her. How could he do that when his thoughts were consumed with the woman on the floor dancing with another man.

He had never hated Tony Knox. Disliked? Yes. But he never hated Knox. Not until this moment that he started whispering in Olivia's ear and she laughed. Son of a bitch.

"C'mon flyboy we have a toast to give."

"Right." Fitz took another drink and moved towards main dais. He'd deal with Knox later. And he'd have a talk with Olivia after. A very serious talk.

* * *

Someone was following them. Harrison had been followed enough to know the signs. And whoever it was didn't look too friendly.

* * *

"Nice toast, Mr. President."

Fitz told himself that he shouldn't stop. Shouldn't acknowledge that Knox had even spoken to him. It wasn't a smart move and to have a conversation with all these people around would be a bad move. But something inside of him made him want to get in Knox's face. So he did.

"Whatever you are trying to prove know I'm not scared of you."

"There is nothing to be afraid of Fitz. I am merely a man of the people doing what I was voted in to do."

"And what is that?"

"Stop a republican president from screwing up the country."

"That's rich."

"You'd know something about that, rich boy."

"You are talking to the President of the United States. Watch your tone."

Knox smiled. "Lording that over people now? No wonder Olivia left you."

Knox seemed startled when Fitz suddenly grabbed the crook of his arm and pulled him close. He was suddenly not the man he had sparred with and fought with in the state legislator. He wasn't the powder puff who was hard to rattle. He was suddenly a very feral thing and Tony was unsure what the next move would be. His natural inclination was to pull back and fight back but he knew doing so against the President was going to end with the secret service dislocating his shoulder.

"You got some fucking nerve!"

"Gentlemen, I advise you both to put your penises away in front of company." Olivia whispered her hand on top of Fitz's. Fitz gave her a harsh look and let go of Knox and Knox returned the glare.

"Watch your hands, Mr. President."

"I'll do what I damn well please with my hands." His gazed turned back to Olivia. "This is what you want?"

"Mr. President-"

"She can want what she likes, sir. She's not your employee anymore."

"Tony, stop it!"

"It's Tony now?" Fitz took a step back as if he had been struck.

"Mr. President. We will talk about this later."

Fitz gave her a hard look. "Later it is then."

Knox glared at him as he walked off and then towards Olivia. "Olivia-"

"If you ever pull a stunt like this again I will make you regret it. Is that clear?"

"Olivia-"

"Is it clear!"

"Understood. But he should pay more attention to dinner than on me."

"And you should pay more attention to your date than a pissing contest with him."

Tony smirked. "So is this turning into a date-date?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

* * *

"This is not good. This is not good."

The black car was now actively trying to run them off the road. Harrison was trying his best to out run the car but it was putting on some serious heat.

"It's them. They are coming for me."

"Calm down!" Harrison said has he took a hard left down an alley.

"I gave them the tech. They have no more use for me."

"Shut up!" Harrison tried to hit the break before the next hard turn but instead hit the wall and lost consciousness.

* * *

Tony had kissed her goodnight. It had been chaste and adorably sensitive. It had even had some heat to it that she liked. But Olivia knew. She knew like she knew the sun would rise in the morning that the knock would come and she would answer the door. So she waited and put on some calming records because in a few minutes there would be no calm.

The knock was rapid. She rose and opened the door. Fitz's lips were on hers before the door had even opened all the way.


	5. The Man Who Loves

He had arrived at her door at midnight. Cyrus had tried to warn him after seeing the incident on the dance floor with the senator that he was risking them all by his behavior and actions. But Fitz had long stopped caring about that the moment he had seen Olivia furious and on the verge of tears after she figured out he had slept with Amanda Tanner. He had been trying to win her back ever since, not caring if it cost him the presidency. Not caring if it cost him his marriage. Not caring if he shamed himself in front of Cyrus, his wife, or his father. She was the one thing he wanted. The only things more precious to him than Olivia Pope were his children.

He stopped caring long ago and in his more desperate hours he dreamed of them together, cutting out a piece of normal, and being a family. So how could she be ready to have normal with someone else?

Hal and Tom. the president's secret service agents, had already known from the look on the President's face that they were going to be going to her place tonight. He could tell how they looked at one another that they were not looking forward to getting the third degree from Cyrus in the morning about letting the president go. Fitz would deal with Cyrus. But now he wanted to deal with Olivia.

He knocked rapidly, impatient with waiting any longer to see her. She had barely open the door, her face both weary and expectant before he had to have his lips to hers. His Livvie. His Livvie.

* * *

Olivia was unsure how she and Fitz had made it to the sofa, he on top of her and kissing her lip and neck, but she was sure that he had slammed the door behind him.

_Good. Don't want to the neighbors to see this._

She could feel his lean body against hers, it bending her to its will, his palms holding onto her face. She had missed this. Missed him. It felt as if something had clicked into place and her windows aligned to let in the sun.

"Livvie. Livvie." He whispered against her lips as if it were prayer. Her hands went into his hair, making his curls wild, and breathed him in. She could taste the bourbon and desperation on his lips and knew that they couldn't do this. That she had to stop.

But she didn't want to. God knew she didn't want to. Olivia began to push him back and confusion came to his face.

"We can't do this."

* * *

"We can't do this."

It felt like someone was shutting him into a prison after finally tasting freedom. He leaned backwards and Olivia removed herself from under him to stand up as he planted himself on the other side of the sofa. He was still confused. Fitz knew that she felt what he had just felt in that moment so why was she fighting it? Why couldn't they be together?

"We can't do this, Fitz."

Fitz shook his head and gave an incredulous smile. "I don't get you, Olivia Pope. I don't get you at all."

"You get me better than anybody, Fitz. That's one of the problems."

Fitz stood up and came closer to her only to have her back up. He laughed slightly and then shook his head even more.

"So it's Fitz again. Not Mr. President?"

"Would you prefer Mr. President?"

"I would prefer you to be honest with me! Be honest with yourself!"

* * *

Olivia started to hold herself, her arms crossing her chest. "I am being honest."

"Really?" Fitz came closer and Olivia didn't move. "How is it being honest being with a man who doesn't love you in front of the man who does?"

"Fitz…"

Fitz snaked out his arms and brought her close to him and she felt the power of the movement. The power of his arms. It was a power that he had before he had become President. It was a power that only came from being Fitz, the man she loved.

"How is it being honest to be alone when you ache for me? When I ache for you?"

"Fitz…"

"How is it being honest when you know you want me to be inside you and showing you how much I love you?"

_Jesus!_ Olivia thought as he brought his forehead to hers, their noses rubbing together as if he weren't married or she hadn't just went on a semi-date. She could feel his excitement pressing into her and she trembled. Her breath pushed and pulled from her lungs. She had to get control. She had to get control before they were in her bedroom becoming one.

"Fitz! We can't…"

He kissed her again

* * *

Their tongues danced with one another and he felt like he could leap tall buildings in a single bound. She was hot to the touch and trembling and he was trembling as well. It had been close to a year since the last time he had been with her. Been on top of her. Had her on top of him.

"I'm the man who loves you." He whispered as he began to worship her neck. "Never forget that. I'm the man who loves you."

"Fitz."

"I love you, Livvie. Doesn't matter how much you push away. I. Love. You."

He brought his hands to her ass and grinded slowly. Olivia let out a deep moan.

"Fitz. Damn you."

He let out a small laugh. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"I hate you so much."

It had just enough heat on it to be almost believable but he ignored it and continued to kiss and lick her neck.

"You don't hate me."

"No."

"And you knew you were driving me crazy tonight."

"Yes."

"Mmmm…bad girl."

He bit the bottom of her lip and then licked it slowly. "My bad, bad, Livvie."

"Fitz. Fitz we can't…"

"Shh…we are together. Don't fight it. Don't question it. Just let it come."

* * *

He had no idea. No idea. He was like some Adonis and she was trying her best to not totally lose all composure and sense around him. That she was losing herself and slowly becoming Them with every kiss and it scared her. Scared her more than kidnappers with guns or a well-timed affidavit. If she were honest with herself it was hard to see herself in a We or a Them with anyone else but Fitz. God, she loved him.

"We're just Fitz and Liv. Don't over think it, baby. Don't over think us. I love you. And you love me too, don't you?"

"Fitz."

"Say it."

"I-"

"Say it." It came out as a rasp and she trembled again. Damn him.

The phone rang. And it rang again. And it gave her a chance.

"No! Ignore it!"

She pulled herself from his arms and she could feel the disappointment radiating off him in waves.

"It could be important."

"Dammit Liv!"

She reached her cellphone on the table and picked it up. "Pope."

Then her whole body froze.

* * *

"Livvie?"

"Atlantic City? Okay. Okay. I'll be right there." She let her phone drop from her ear and Fitz could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Livvie, what's wrong?"

"Harrison…my coworker is in the hospital and Javed Rostami is dead."


	6. Osiris and Isis

**May 11, 2010**

"Daddy, what is an Osiris?"

He paused at the question and looked at his son with an almost panicked expression. His boy was looking at him with expectant eyes and a picture in his hand with the symbol imprinted on it. He came closer to his son and patted his blonde hair and took the print out.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the library. I was studying."

"What have I told you about looking at Daddy's things?"

"It was out there. I'm sorry."

His son's seven year old eyes began to tear up and he felt bad at what he had said. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about his son going through his things ever again. It would be over and he would never see him again.

"Sit down, squirt."

They both went on the couch and he brought his son close to him. He smelled his son's hair and brought him closer so that in the years to come his son would know his father loved him. That he cared for him despite what people said. Even if he made it out alive he would never be able to be with his son like this ever again. He held back his tears and began to explain.

"Well, Osiris was a god in Ancient Egypt and one of their kings."

"How could he be a god and a king?"

"Will you let me tell my story?"

"Yeah."

"Orisis was a great king and the people loved him…"

* * *

"This is something we're not going to do, Senator Tate, despite what assurances the Vice President gave you."

"Mr. President, with all due respect, the FBI has already confirmed that Javed Rotasmi was giving classified document to the Iranians. Israel is already-"

"I understand why Israel is upset by this information and they are our dearest allies but I am not going to bomb Iran to make a point. Not without total assurance that doing so is in the best interests of our country. We are already entangled in one war; we don't need another on our plate."

"You sound like a liberal."

"I sound like I have common sense." Fitz shook his head. "I know that some of your fellow collogues consider me a RINO. So be it. But know that as your president I will protect our interests with the best of my abilities."

Senator Norman Tate of Nebraska shook his head. "This will make us look weak in the eyes of the world. Do you not get that? Do you not understand? Barbarians are at the gates."

"I know better than most." Fitz stood up and Tate stood up as well. They shook hands and he and his aides made their way out of the Oval Office. Fitz turned to Cyrus.

"They want a war."

"And maybe we should give it to them." Cyrus sighed. "Rostami fanned the flames. We don't know what the Iranian government has or who they are going to hit. This has been building for a long time-"

"And maybe it should build some more. I'm not going to be rushed by Senator Tate or other members of my party into a decision I don't think is right or smart." Fitz took a seat again. "Have you heard from Olivia?"

"Not since two nights ago." Cyrus sat on the edge of the desk. "Sir, I don't know how deep it is for her right now but Jabir Rostami has been making the airwaves in the last couple of days declaring his family's innocence."

Fitz hated to admit he was worried about her. Harrison had been okay when she had called Cyrus last but he knew, just by the way she rushed out of her own apartment, that there was danger in what was going on. That something was wrong. And if anything happened to her…

"Mellie!" Cyrus stood up and Fitz's attention turned to present. She had a bright smile on her face and a bounce in her step. This couldn't be good.

"I just wanted to announce to the both of you that our pregnancy problem has been solved."

Fitz looked as if he had just been shot in the chest. "Mellie…what did you do?"

"Something you haven't had the inclination to do with me or for me. I got pregnant."

* * *

"Osiris was married to a very beautiful goddess named Isis. Now Isis, she was magician and she could make things happen that nobody else could. She could make even the greatest god Ra say his secret name and give her his power. Osiris loved her very much and she loved him more than anything else in the world."

* * *

Olivia Pope had had some rough days working as a fixer. But this one, by far, was on the top of the list. Harrison had a concussion and no real memory of exactly how he had hit the wall. Javed Rostami was dead and it was too early for Stephen to try and finagle autopsy results from the Atlantic City morgue. And Jabir Rostami was a crying mess when he was wasn't an angry mess. The only things that seemed to be working in this situation were Tony Knox and Aban Rostami who were answering as many questions about Javed and his recent wherabouts as they could.

"Javed wouldn't have done this." Tony said as he paced the large living room that was a part of the Rostami mansion in Northern Virginia. "He wouldn't have risked his family."

Aban nodded his head. "Javed was a lot of things but he was not a traitor to his family or his country."

"Whether he was or not is irrelevant." Stephen added as he took a sip of coffee. "Right now the FBI have emails, telephone calls, and computer files saying that Javed was in contact with an Iranian spy. And that is enough to hang your entire family with in the court of public opinion."

"Stephen, I want you to go back to Atlantic City and I want you to get into Javed's hotel room. There has to be something we aren't getting here. Huck?"

"Nothing on the grid." Huck sighed. "Aban, if you have a key to his apartment I can sweep through and make sure nothing of importance got left either way."

Aban nodded his head and both men walked out. Abby was on her phone trying her best to get into contact with casinos up and down the coast that Javed had frequented. She was people short as Quinn had agreed to take care of Harrison until he was in better shape. She didn't question it.

"Olivia, thank you for helping them. I…"

"I know. You're probably going through a rough time yourself."

"I just can't believe he's gone."

Knox took in heavy breaths and looked on the verge of tears as he stared out at nothing in particular. Olivia stood close to him and took his hand.

"It will be okay. We'll figure out what happened."

* * *

"His brother Seth was jealous of Osiris and decided he was going to get rid of him. So he and his friends made a really pretty box that fit Osiris perfectly and had a contest . The person who could fit in the box the best would get to keep it. "

* * *

Huck could sense there was someone in the apartment before he even reached that part of the hallway. Being in the CIA had taught him to observe his surroundings and things that other people didn't notice. So when the other man came out of the apartment he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised about was who it was.

"Hannibal."

Hannibal turned and gave a small smile. "Huck! I'm surprised you're here. I thought you were working with the lovely Miss Pope."

"I am. That's what brings me here."

"Heard what you did to Charlie. He always was a grade A asshole." The black man gave a small smile and Huck dipped his head in shame. He didn't want to talk about that.

"So you are here on behalf of the Rostami? Not surprising. And on that note I need your assistance."

"What do you mean? You know…"

"I know. But we have a serious problem and you are one of the best and we might need you back on the grid."

"And what is the problem."

"Javed Rostami wasn't in a simple accident. It was a couple of ours. We got some rogue agents on our hands and we don't know who they are or why they are rogue. Hell, I'm the only one in my department who knows the severity of the problem."

"And why should that concern me?"

"Because we think these agents may be trying to assassinate the President of the United States."

* * *

"Osiris wanted the pretty box so badly he hopped in and it fit him perfectly. That is when Seth slammed it shut and he and his friends bolted and covered it so Osiris could never get out. "

"That's mean."

"Not mean. It's a part of life. If Osiris wasn't put away who would take care of the dead? Who would help them? Seth may have been jealous but his actions served a larger purpose. A greater purpose."

"But what about Isis? Didn't she miss him?"

"Yes. She missed him greatly. She missed him and loved him so much she found him and hid his body from harm. She made sure that his body was safe for burial and that he could cross over into the afterlife."

"I like Isis."

"Time for bed, squirt. I'll come in and tuck you in later."

His son took a small yawn and he kissed him on his forehead before letting him stand and go to his bedroom. He let his tears fall as his son made it down the hallway. They had assured him that he would be taken care of. That he would never have a want in the world after he was to do what he would do. That was worth it. All of it was worth it.

A small ring came from his secure phone. He answered it as tears continued to stream down.

"Call name?"

"Seth." He took in a deep sigh and thought of his son. "I'm ready to report in."


	7. Fitz's Very Bad Day

**May 12, 2010**

"You should take it easy."

Harrison turned his head towards Quinn who was bringing him a nice warm tea to soothe his nerves. He'd never had a concussion before and it was his hope to never have one again. Being unable to drive and partially dizzy all the time was not his idea of fun. He took the tea from her hand and placed it on coffee table to the side of him and then stood straight to look at her.

"Thank for helping me out the past couple days."

"It's no problem. I wanted to feel like I was helping someone."

"Yeah, well you are and you have been Quinn."

She sat down on his black leather couch and tucked her feet under her body and he sat next to her, trying his best not to crowd her or make her feel uncomfortable. It was weird having a woman in his place that he didn't sleep with or romance in some form. It was even weirder to see her in his place, among his things, and have that feel almost…normal.

It had been a rough couple of days for him and he was thankful for his friends. Harrison had woken in the hospital with Olivia explaining to him that Javed had died. That he had swerved his car into an alley wall and the passenger side took the brunt of the impact. Javed had died later in the hospital, never to regain consciousness and Harrison felt responsible. Javed was his charge and responsibility and he had failed in all ways.

He wracked his memory to see if he could remember anything after he had placed the drunken man in the side of his gray BMW but everything came up hazy. But there was a feeling that it wasn't just a normal crash. He just had to find out what it was.

* * *

"I don't even want to know what this is about."

A magazine slowly fluttered on top of her desk and Olivia looked up to see a concerned expression on Stephen's face. She looked down only a rather large picture of her kissing Senator Tony Knox in front of his townhouse, the image blurry and a bit tawdry looking. The cover read "KNOX BAGS A POPE."

"Jesus."

"Jesus is right. That is on every supermarket aisle in the metropolitan area. You and Knox are the news of D.C. Not one of your finest moments…"Stephan considered the picture, "or angles."

"How did this make the front page of the D.C. Confidential?" Olivia carefully considered that she had just taken Knox home last night after making sure Jabir was asleep and resting. They had then driven to his townhouse and discussed the angles of his own involvement with Javed and the possible political repercussions of such a relationship. She had no idea how they had started kissing on his porch or how she had ended up snuggling with him on the couch. But she did know that being on the cover of a magazine doing those things was not good.

_Fitz is not going to be happy. But maybe it's for the best._

Olivia loved Fitz with her whole heart but it was time for her to move on. Eventually he would understand. He would come to acknowledge that it was for the best. And she would ignore the ache in her heart at missing him. Dating Tony wasn't a bad idea and he was a good man. A sexy man.

"Be careful Olivia." Stephen said. "You are dealing with two powerful men."

"How-"

"Don't ask. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

It was at that moment Huck peaked his head around the corner and it got Olivia's attention. He had been gone for most of the night and part of the day and while she knew Huck tended to like his privacy it was unusual for him to not report back to her in some way.

"I'm going away for a few days."

"What for?" Both Stephen and Olivia looked at him with concern.

"Right now you don't need to know. All I can say is Javed Rostami didn't give away government secrets. It was a frame up."

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked. Huck nodded his head.

"Olivia you might need to get in contact with the president or the secret service."

"Why?"

"President Grant's life might be in danger."

* * *

Cyrus could smell the booze as soon as he opened the door. Night was settling in and the Oval Office was quiet but Cyrus knew better. The president was moody and he knew why.

"Who gave it to you?" Cyrus said as he picked up the D.C. Confidential on the Resolute desk. He had given strict orders to staff that they were not to mention or breathe a word about Olivia Pope and what she had been up to. The gossip had already spread in the circles he had and even James had mentioned that he saw online. Things traveled fast in this city. Apparently faster than Cyrus thought.

Fitz has his chair turned to the window so Cyrus couldn't see a portion of his face. But he knew Fitz was on the verge of tears.

Fitz gave a small laugh. "Who do you think gave it to me, Cyrus? My wonderful, elegant, supportive and very pregnant wife gave it to me. She even gave me this."

Fitz turned his chair slammed down the Newsweek that had come out that day. On it a confident and imposing Senator Tony Knox smiled his million dollar smile. Underneath the print read: 'Once and Future President: How Senator Tony Knox is reviving the Democratic Party and could become the next President.'

"Sir…"

Fitz laughed again and took another sip from his drink. "Not only is the son of a bitch blocking anything that I try to pass in the Senate but he wants to steal my job! He wants to steal my girl!"

"Sir-"

"Hell, who am I kidding? He's already stolen her." Fitz lifted up the magazine and looked at Knox's face. "He's handsome enough, right? Looks a little like Andy Garcia. And who wouldn't want Andy Garcia for President?"

"Mr. President-"

"No, you will fucking listen Cyrus!" Cyrus took a small step back and Fitz continued to look at the magazine.

"And he can give her what I never could. He's single. He can marry her. He can make her first lady. He can…" Fitz held back tears as his voice broke and trembled. "He can give her children. What can I give her? A lot of baggage? Mellie? Being a punchline on late night television?"

"Sir…"

"Fuck my life. I love her Cy."

"I know."

"I love her and fuck this guy!" Suddenly everything went flying off the desk as Fitz angrily swept it aside.

"Is everything okay, sir!" Hal and Tom made their way in the office.

"Everything is fine. The president just needs a minute." The secret service agents nodded their heads and left leaving Fitz pacing the room.

"We have options, Mr. President."

"Will those options bring her back to me?"

"No. But they can take care of him. I have information."

"What type of information?"

"Information that would break his career if it got out."

Fitz snarled and looked at Knox's picture on the ground.

"Let's bury the son of bitch!"


	8. The Man You Voted For

**May 13, 2010**

Fitz was still harboring the hangover from hell but he was managing rather well. Being in revenge mode did wonders for his mind. His mood was a sharp knife by a soft throat, dangerous and willing to be tested. The arrangements had been made and he knew Senator Tony Knox was making his way through the labyrinth of the White House getting checked by security, getting directions to the Oval Office, having his handlers taking pictures and making sure he looked good in his future home. He didn't know the Minotaur that awaited him when he arrived or the barrel he was about to be over.

"There he is." Fitz whispered to himself as Knox made his way in with his aides and several other people. Cyrus came in as well, his smile generous and a lot like a wolf's. Fitz gave a stunning smile himself as he shook Knox's hand and Knox took a seat on one of the sofas and Fitz sat on the opposite couch, facing him.

"I'm surprised you invited me, Mr. President." Tony gave a charming smile. "Last time we didn't have the greatest of meetings."

"I had a bad night."

"You can say that."

"Coffee?" Cyrus offered and Knox shook his head. Cyrus signaled to Knox's aides in the room that it was time for them to be alone. To talk things over. Little did they know.

"So you've called me about my opposition to the school voucher program."

"Yes, I think my fellow republicans on the hill have made a lot of compromise to get it passed. I've taken a lot of heat from my own party over this. They think I've watered it down."

"Well, I think it shouldn't be passed in the first place."

"Then why did you accept my invitation?"

"Because there may be a way that we can come together to support the Democratic education plan."

Fitz laughed and sat back. Knox had some nerve. But he wouldn't be smiling in a couple of minutes.

"You sure you don't want any coffee? White House coffee is not your regular coffee."

"I'm sure. I had plenty to pick me up this morning."

Fitz paused for a moment and thought of Olivia being with Tony Knox. Touching him. Kissing him. Loving him. His fist balled together but he suppressed his sudden urge to punch the man. He had to wait for it. What he had for Knox was much worse than a punch.

"How long have we known each other, Tony?"

"It's Tony now? Shit, I think I've known you long enough."

"You're right. You have known me long enough. Long enough to think you know be pretty well."

"You are a little predictable Fitz."

"How so?"

"You tend to pull your punches. The only reason you got the Governor chair in California over me was because your daddy was a governor and people have a soft spot for stuff like that. You were never your own man, Fitz, and people knew it. They still know it."

"Is that so?"

"Last time we had a meeting like this who won? I had you dead to rights then, Mr. President and I have you dead to rights now."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Seem pretty confident about that." Fitz picked up the folder that Cyrus had laid down before he left the Oval Office. He opened it and looked through it and then gave a slight smirk.

"Your wife was a good lady."

Knox seemed confused about the turn the conversation was taking. "The best."

"She was always very pleasant to me despite our disagreements. Did a lot of charity work. A lot of community outreach."

Knox shifted in his seat and lost a bit of his confident bluster which caused Fitz's smirk to grow wider as he went through the file. Fitz knew he had him then but he wanted to play with him, like a mouse in the claws of a lion.

"It was sad when she died. I was genuinely regretful that she passed."

"A lot of people were." Fitz could sense the genuineness of his statement but pressed on.

"Such a lovely and wonderful woman who wouldn't harm a fly. Such a shame she died because of you."

Knox's whole body looked as if he had been struck by a physical blow. "I don't know-"

"You liked your women on the side. Janet Goldstein. Gloria Hayes. Rita Merano. We both know how it went in the state house, though I never partook, but you loved it. You loved the women who loved you. But this particular woman…" Fitz pulled up a picture of a stunning blonde woman with hazel eyes in a bathing suit, "…she caught your fancy. Caught your fancy so much that you were going to leave your wife for her."

Knox's fist tightened but he didn't say a word. Didn't move a muscle. Fright marred his features and a sorrow that almost made Fitz almost feel sorry for him. Then images of Olivia filtered to his brain and all of that stopped.

"She is willing to spill all for the right price. She is willing to go on camera and say you wanted to marry her. That you promised her that you would divorce your wife to be with her. That she was in your house and having sex with you when your wife came in the door and caught you. She is willing to say that you chased your wife after she fled and got into your car to follow her down the road and the next thing you know your wife dies in an auto accident."

"I didn't kill my wife." Knox whispered.

"You probably didn't." Fitz stood up with the folder in his hand and walked towards his desk. But you and I know that is not what the public will think. What are they going to say when they find out about that?"

He leaned against the front of his desk and looked at Tony. "What will Olivia think about that?"

Knox didn't respond for a long time, his body frozen in its spot. He looked lost in his own memories and unable to process what Fitz had just said.

"I…loved my wife. I…loved my wife." Tony said, almost unable to catch his breath. Fitz felt a sudden familiarity in his posture and in his gestures. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I never meant to hurt her. I love her. She was the love of my life and I fucked up. I fucked up. I would do anything to bring her back…I would do anything to hold her in my arms. I fucked up."

Fitz thought this moment would bring him triumph or would at least satisfy his bloodlust but he felt empty. Felt empty as Tony Knox almost crumbled in front of him as if Fitz weren't even in the room. Then the he felt sick to his stomach. And ashamed.

How many times had he wanted to say those things to Olivia? How much had he wanted her forgiveness for what he had pulled with Amanda. As Tony Knox began to weep uncontrollably Fitz felt numb to what he was doing to him. Numb to what had brought him to this point.

"This can go away. All of this can go away."

"You son of a bitch!" Knox whispered still overwhelmed by such a secret coming out.

"Vote on the bill. Vote on the bill and it will be done and over with. Stop holding it up."

"Fuck you!"

"Do that and be a nice cooperative Democrat for me and it will go away. We pay Marrissa to not talk. We take care of the other mistresses and life goes on. Do you understand? Life goes on."

Knox paused and then wiped his eyes. He nodded his head in agreement.

It was in that moment Olivia Pope made her way into his office.

* * *

The air was wrong. That was the first thing she noticed when she walked in and saw Tony Knox wiping away tears and Fitz looking as though he were on the verge of throwing up. She could see the blue folder in Fitz's right hand and knew. She just knew.

"Olivia?" Fitz started, not expecting to see her. Tony looked up as well, his face exposed, and Olivia said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

"Tony, I need you to leave."

"Olivia?"

"I need you to step out of the room for a moment."

He stood up and nodded his head. He gave a hateful glare to Fitz and Fitz gave him a blank stare back as Knox walked out the room. Fitz then turned his face to Olivia.

"What did you do?"

Fitz wasn't sure why the question sparked anger in him but it did. She had some nerve.

"I did what needed to be done. What you would have done?"

"What did you do to him? What did you find out?"

"Why do you care?" Fitz was getting angrier by the moment, his ears and face getting red. "What difference does it make? You are obviously with him."

"Is this…"She waved her hand at the file, "what this is about? Him being with me?"

"A bit vain there aren't we?"

"Vain? You are so selfish."

"This is about getting legislation passed and my legacy secured."

"By digging up dirt on a man who just lost one of his best friends?"

"I don't give a damn! I did what needed to be done." Fitz was unsure if he was telling that to her or himself.

"Who are you?"

"The man you voted for, remember? The president you wanted me to be."

"This isn't what I wanted."

"That's rich." Fitz shook his head. "You give me a file on Sally Langston about her child having an abortion but your lover boy is off limits? Remember you taught me the game. You taught me what it is to cut a person down when he's bleeding. You taught me that, Olivia Pope. Emotions have nothing to do with it."

Olivia crossed her arms. "You are working on nothing but emotions right now. What is really eating you up is that I kissed him."

"Olivia…"

"What? That too close to home?"

"Here is what is close to home." Olivia could feel the heat radiating off of him as he came closer. "You have been running scared for two years, Olivia Pope. Running from your feelings. Running from me. The real reason you didn't want me to resign was because you were scared of being happy with me. Scared that it might crash down on you and on us and I would think that you weren't worth it. That we weren't worth it."

"Well you proved that with Amanda." Olivia shot back. "How long before you got bored in your new life? Before some cute intern turned your eye?"

"Really? That is what you think?"

"I think if you want me to be happy you need to let me go. If you want me to be proud of you can't keep acting the way you've been acting. You are the President of the United States and it is time for you to stop being selfish and stop thinking about what you want. I can't keep doing this, Fitz. I can't keep pretending like this isn't going to end in disaster. We can't keep doing this. For my sanity and yours, you have to let me go."

"Livvie."

Tears came to her eyes as she backed up from him trying to getting close to her. "If you love me, if you really love me, then let me go. Let me go, Fitz."

Fitz didn't say anything and let her back up some more. He was tired. He was so tired and his head hurt. His stomach ached.

Olivia shook her head. "This isn't what I came for."

"Then what did you come for."

"I talked to Cyrus and the Secret Service. There are threats being made against your life."

"What threats?"

"I don't know. But if Huck says there is a threat then I believe it."

"They can't go off of say so, Olivia. A lot of people want me dead."

"I just want you to be careful and to take care of yourself."

"The secret service will protect me."

"But I still want you…I want you to stay safe."

Fitz heard the words she wasn't saying and nodded his head in agreement. He straightened his tie and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"I'm never going to stop loving you. But if you want me to let you go and if that is how I prove that I love you, then I let you go. I want you to be happy, Livvie. More than anything in the world I want you to be happy."

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I love you, too."

It was the first time in a long time that she has said the words to him and he felt a bittersweet ache in his chest. If it weren't for the cameras he would hold her. Kiss her. Say goodbye. But that would only want to make him not let go. They both looked into the others eyes one last time and then Olivia Pope walked out the door.

Fitz was unsure if it was the hangover or heartbreak that made him throw-up after she left.


	9. Interlude of Fire

**June 7, 2010**

The agent whose codename was Seth had easily ambushed the two Secret Service Agents with the help of a very willing Egyptian security agent whom had been paid nicely for his services. The Egyptian knew where the security points were going to be and where other agents could be avoided. He had, afterall, been one the people who had helped to plan President Grant's trip to Egypt and the Secret Services' Advance Team never suspected that this particular Egyptian security advisor would betray the President's movements or their own positions in the country to protect him. The Secret Service had no idea what was about to hit the President's convoy. The President's route to Cairo University had already been leaked to Seth's team. His two point men had already set the stage and there were no kinks in the plan just yet.

"You have the security clearance you need to get close enough." Fadil said. "Your man will get the rest of it done on the rooftop. You only probably have a ten minute window before suspicions are raised. At that point I don't know you and have never met you."

"I don't need ten minutes. Five will be enough."

"Your team is that sharp? You are so confident?"

Seth stayed quiet. This man already knew too much and he didn't want him to know any more. But he was confident. His team had been over the drill. Had gone through every contingency plan and accepted that they may die in the attempt. They all knew they would be making a statement today.

President Grant would die in fire.


	10. No Other Way

**May 18, 2010**

**Cairo, Egypt**

Huck had been gone longer than he had necessarily wanted to be gone but finding out where the potential assassins had finally traced them in Cairo. In assessing, that plan of action made a lot of sense. Presidents were notoriously vulnerable on foreign trip as they had to share security with the other countries security forces. The recent uprising made security here that much more undependable and the Secret Service didn't have the amount of control they wanted to. Huck sensed that this was something the Secret Service made apparent to the President but the President must have overruled them when the trip was planned. Politics and security never went well together.

All Huck really knew was that he and Hannibal had two weeks before the President's arrival to find the rogue agents but in a city like Cairo where CIA operative strength was bigger than most people realized, that could be like finding a needle in a haystack. And hunting other operatives was always a risky proposition. They were just as well trained and paranoid as he was and some might even be better at it than he was.

Hannibal popped open his lab top and pushed in a black flash drive. Their hotel arrangements had not be the best but they hadn't made the journey to be pampered or raise suspicion. A ceiling fan kept out the heat as much as possible.

"MICE?"

The acronym for Money, Ideology, Compromise, Ego that the CIA used to explained why people turned to spying or the work they did. In this case, it was why someone would assassinate the President of the United States.

"We know it isn't money." Hannibal said. "Nobody has been high rolling or had infusions into their bank accounts. Nor have we traced anyone who has had contact with banks for incoming stuff."

"Then ideology." Huck said as he watched Hannibal go over the files of agents who were on the field. "Makes sense."

"The President is supposed to speak at Cairo University two days after he arrives. A couple of my agents are already doing sweeps for the dry run of his motorcade."

"No suspicions?"

"None. They were picked by me personally and held in isolation for the past two weeks. Whoever these people are they are training for it now.

* * *

Fitz often found that being President was often like being a short order cook. After one thing came off the stove, another had to take precedence. There was always the next fire or the next emergency that had to be handled. He had put his Cairo trip to the back burner while he dealt with the Educational Voucher Plan and now that that had passed it was now back to Cairo and his message to the Middle East.

But that had become more of a difficult proposition in the last five days. More members of his party were groaning about his lack of saber rattling over Iran and their possible nuclear capability. Israel had already postured that if America could not step in they would handle it on their own. His biggest problem, however, had been Senator Norman Tate of Arizona.

As chairman of the Senate Armed Service Committee he had used that power to gather up the perfect storm of stupidity and scare tactics to convince other Senate Republicans that war was the only solution. Being friends with his Vice President wasn't helping matters at all as she was also saber rattling about the incoming threat of the Iranians to both Israel and the United States.

If he could use an opposition folder on the man without consequence he would. But with someone as powerful as Tate, you had to use charm and affability to get your point across. And right now, at this dinner? He was utterly failing.

"Mr. President you do not see the present and immediate danger that Iran poses. Their nuclear ambition as well as their religious dogma should prompt us to act in the name of national security."

Sally Langston nodded her head and he felt like he wanted to strangle the whole lot of them. Even Mellie's company had been much more pleasant than this group and he gave her a sweet pretend smile and continued to eat his salmon.

"I think embargos can be just as effective, Senator. But as I have said before if Iran takes us to that point than I will not hesitate to defend our country."

"Mr. President, with all due respect, there have already been spies feeding them intelligence. Already they have used one of our defense contractors to funnel information to them on making weapons. They have already made the first move."

Fitz wished he could talk to Olivia. He was uncertain why her face suddenly came to his mind as he had avoided thinking about her since their last conversation. But there she was, smiling, and he wanted nothing more in the world to just talk to her. Fitz had not slept well and was plagued by nightmares that he barely remembered. Olivia, on the campaign trail, used to know how to make him sleep when he got like that. It was a talent both Cyrus and Mellie had noticed. What they didn't know was that it was her soothing kisses and warmth that helped him sleep. Knowing that she was there and that she loved him made him rest. He snapped his attention back to the dinner.

"I will say what needs to be said in Cairo, ladies and gentlemen. And I think you all will see that talking with the Muslim world is not signing on to Sharia law."

Faces were up turned and congressmen and Senators shook their head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was going to be a long night. Jabir Rostami had not been sleeping though he had been cleared of whatever trades Javed Rostami had made with the Iranian Government. Aban had not been much better, insisting that the Iranian agents had been the ones chasing Harrison's car and setting up Javed and their family for such charges. Jabir, emotional after his son's burial, had agreed and now both men were setting up security guards to protect them and their family.

"My family is of the utmost importance to me. Their protection is not negotiable, Ms. Pope."

"I understand, Mr. Rostami. But it will also make you look paranoid and will constantly remind the media of what your son is accused of."

Olivia wanted to sleep. The last five days had been torture. Letting go of Fitz was harder than she thought it would be and on top of that Tony hadn't called or shown up to seen her since being in the Oval Office. He had then promptly turned the Senate into a mad house by breaking the filibuster on the voucher bill and getting it passed in the days that followed.

She had wished he had been honest at least. She figured out what he had been hiding and interviewed several of his mistresses by phone. But she honestly still wanted to talk to him, at least to get an explanation of what happened to his wife. And despite herself, she found herself caring about how he was and how he was feeling.

"Tony!" Jabir raised himself from his rocking chair and launched towards the incoming senator.

Speak of the devil.

* * *

Aban Rostami smoked his cigarette and waited. The black sedan pulled up in the alley way and he put himself into the car. The well-dressed white man in the driver's seat played up his AC/DC and they drove through the side roads of Old Alexandria.

"No one has been compromised?"

"No one."

"And we are sure that the Iranian government will be blamed."

"Yes." The driver turned to him and gave a look of uncertainty. "This might not produce the results the Senator is suspecting. He's talking to the President at dinner right now and…"

"It does not matter if President Grant wants to go to war or not. There will be war. My brother's life was not given up in vain and neither will President Grant's. We have insured that. Your boss has insured that. My father is grieving his son but it is not in vain! There will be no way to avoid war if the President is murdered by Iranian agents. We have done everything we can to insure that they are blamed. We will overcome the Iranian government and free my people from Islamic rule. There can be no other way."

Aban looked up at the top of a building and saw an American Flag waving in the night sky. There could be no other way.


	11. A Patriot for His Country

Jabir Rostami had always been a man who knew how to survive. His intelligence allowed him to develop weapons for the Shah of Iran and his American benefactors. His skills allowed him to transfer that into wealthy contracts with the United States to gain his citizenship and the ear of many powerful and great men all over the world. Even after the death of his darling Parisa, he found the strength to carry on with his new life in America with his two sons who needed him desperately. Now one of his sons was buried and he felt himself falling into a depression he could not fight off with his optimism or his force of nature.

And what they had accused him of was unconceivable. While Javed was barely seven years old when they had fled the Islamic Republic but he knew the horrors that had been inflicted on his family. The death of his mother reflected in his eyes every time Javed spoke. It was one of the reasons why he had tolerated Javed's playboy ways for so long. So for the FBI to say that Javed was in league with Iranian agents and giving away company secrets that threatened national security was inconceivable. It was only Aban who kept him afloat. That promised that they would find the people who did this.

"You must understand, Ms. Pope. Javed was such a sensitive boy. He could barely harm a fly. He just wanted to drive his cars and play. He would never betray our family and it had to be the Islamic Republic."

"Jabir, calm down." Tony Knox said. "Olivia is only trying to help."

"I know. She has been a great help and she has tried her best." Jabir sighed and tears came to his eyes. "I just feel so helpless."

"Was there anything that you were working on that Javed seem to take an interest in? Anything that he seemed to have been drawn to."

"Javed was never interested in my business. Too much responsibility for him. It has only been recently that he started to come around and do some of the minor duties of the company. He never had access to our new weapon technologies. So this is why I have no idea where this is coming from. Javed wouldn't. He couldn't!"

* * *

That dinner party had been a disaster and he never wanted to do one again, despite the fact he was president. Fitz looked out the window and gazed at the Washington Monument. When had everything gotten so complicated? He had wanted this, right? It may have been his father pushing him and telling him that he would one day be president but there had always been something inside him that wanted it too. It had pushed him through the Navy. It had pushed him through Havard. It had pushed him through a marriage he didn't want. So why did it feel like it was worthless. That he wasn't helping people as much as he was torturing himself for a few movements on the field with a party that didn't want him to be their quarterback? He took another sip of his drink. This was a disaster and it had been a disaster ever since he met Olivia Pope and realized he wanted another life. A life with her.

"Fitz, aren't you coming to bed?"

He felt a shiver of revulsion at her voice and shook his head.

"You already know the answer to that."

Fitz felt her hand on his back and gave her a look of weariness. "Mellie, just stop."

"You're my husband. I'll never stop. And if you don't get your rest you won't be ready for your briefings in the morning."

"Ha!" Fiztz blurted out. Mellie looked at him like he grew a third head. "Sometimes I wonder who is really president between you, me, and Cyrus. I get a sneaking suspicion it isn't me."

"What makes you hate me so much?"

Fitz looked her dead in the eye. "I don't hate you. Hate takes too much passion. I don't care for you other than as the mother of my kids."

He looked at her stomach. "Mother of some of my kids."

"Really, Fitzgerald! This is unnecessary!"

"Who is the father?"

Mellie paused and dropped her gaze. "You already know the answer to that."

"Toe sucking guy!" Fitz shook his head. "It shouldn't even be a shock to my system anymore. I'm surprised he even came near you after what happened during the campaign."

"That isn't your business."

"Right. I'm just supposed to pretend to be father of the kid, not actually have any say in his or her life. Noted."

"I will never get you Fitzgerald Grant." Mellie spit out as she walked away. Fitz laughed again.

"By the way, next time you have paparazzi follow Olivia? Make sure you don't make it so obvious it was you."

Mellie huffed away and left him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of Olivia and the future they would never have.

* * *

"I should have told you." Tony Knox said after Jabir had long retired to bed.

Olivia stared back in silence as Tony adjusted his tie across from her. It was past 12 in the morning and they both felt exhausted and tired from the last five days. Tony hadn't shaved and he looked as if he had been worn out by life and time. It made him look older than his forty seven years and Olivia felt a twinge of pity in her gut for him.

"Yes, you should have told me. You should have told me a lot of things that you neglected to tell me."

"I was…I was a cad. I'm not proud of that fact. I'm not proud of who I was six years ago before my wife died. The thirst for power was intoxicating and those girls were all over me. They were beautiful and elegant. My ego liked having them."

"And other parts."

"And other parts." Tony shook his head and looked at Olivia with a sincerity that blew her away. "I made the worst mistake of my life. Janet was sweet, funny, and great to be around. She took care of me when nobody else had. When nobody else cared for me and I got blinded by my own ambitions. She understood me better than anyone and saw beyond my political career. She was the love of my life and I fucked up. I fucked up."

Tears came to Knox's eyes and Olivia felt as if she has suddenly intruded on a private moment. Knox wiped his tears away.

"I got involved with Marrisa because I could. I never told her I would leave my wife. I never told her that I was going to leave my wife. I never told her any of the stuff that Fitz's opposition research said. I just slept with her and made the mistake of doing it in my own house. And Janet saw us…she saw us. I don't know if I did it because I wanted to get caught or because my hubris was so big I thought I couldn't get caught. But the look on her face. The look on Janet's face was horrible. It was like her world shattered. And then I knew I couldn't lose her. That I had been a fool."

Tony took a breath and tried to get his emotions under control.

"She was gone and I had to get her. I had to reach her. She got into the car and took off and…and I tried to catch her. I tried to get to her. She crashed into a tree. She was dead instantly. She…oh god, she was dead and if I could switch places with her right now I would. I would die to bring her back."

"I loved her and I was an idiot. I was an idiot. I haven't touched a woman since. Not since I met you."

Olivia knew he was telling the truth because she had checked. Tony Knox hadn't had a single relationship since he wife passed or even a woman on the side.

"I know I've messed things up between us. I know that you don't trust me. But since I've met you I've felt so happy. And I don't know where this is going to go. I don't know if it will last. But I will try my best to be the best man I can be with you. That is one thing you can trust."

There was silence between them for a long time and Olivia didn't know what to say. How to react. Tony leaned forward and put his hand out. Olivia looked at it for a second and reached out herself, touching his hand.

A decision had been made.

* * *

Senator Norman Tate felt the burn of the scotch in his chest and looked at the fire that was burning in the fireplace of his library. His assistant came into the room and stood to his side.

"Aban sends his greetings, sir."

"Aban can kiss my ass. The dinner with the President was a disaster. He's not moving or budging on Iran."

"It might not be necessary to do so, sir, if we have everything in place."

"What is the point in having the President die if he isn't championing the cause, Gregory? This assassination is worthless without it. We can't move the American people to fight a war without the President giving out the threat as Iran."

"We can if we show them the threat is real when the president is killed and we lay it at the feet of the Iranians."

"Bullshit. You ever kill a leader of a nation?"

"No sir."

"I'll tell you it's hard work. I'm seventy four years old and I can tell you it is hard work. And if the ducks aren't in a row it becomes harder. The fuck you young people know about that."

"Nothing, sir."

"We have a short time to do this in. I've already got my operatives and they are in Egypt as we speak. I just need to make sure this son of a bitch walks in tune a little bit. He's too scared to pull the trigger on Iran and he's going to die for that. I know that and Sally is too much of a dumb shit to cause too many problems for us on starting a war. But Grant is going to start dancing to the tune I laid out before he goes to the great hereafter and none of this chicken shit business about embargos. I want brimstone from him. I want thunder and lightning. I want Iran to be the worst country on god's green earth from his lips before he goes out. I'm here to make sure the President dies a patriot for his country!"


	12. Interlude of Water

**June 7, 2010**

As President Fitzgerald Grant III sat in his presidential limo headed towards Cairo University and, one of the most important speeches of his life, he thought of home. Not of the White House as that place felt more like a prison but of his sprawling ranch in Santa Barbara where his horses roamed and there was some semblance of peace. Of rest.

But mostly he thought of how much Olivia had loved the water and the man-made lake that was on the edge of his property. It was a rare time for them. He had just been elected and between the congratulation calls from all over the world and setting up his cabinet and transition team it had been no stop chaos. So he had taken his staff to the place he called home, but only this time the Secret Service presence was heavy. It didn't matter. He missed home, the house he grew up in, and he wanted Olivia to see it. To know where he'd come from. To know what it was like to grow up on this land. To be fed by this soil. To be nurtured by the spirit of the place.

Mellie had went with the kids to a small vacation to Europe and his father was in Mexico visiting some old political allies and being an advisor to some up and coming Mexican politicians. Cyrus wanted his own space, mostly because he was seeing James and wanted his privacy, but he would visit early in the morning and stay late at night to make sure Fitz's mind was still on business.

But Fitz's mind had been on anything but business. And he took her to the lake for a day trip.

"_This is so beautiful, Fitz."_

_He held her close from behind as they looked out onto the lake and kissed the back of her head. It was still was still wet from their swim earlier and dusk was beginning to settle on the land. It had taken a lot of convincing to make her get in the water and mess up her hair (he had promised that he would find the best salon in Santa Barbara and she had warned him that they might not be able to deal with her hair)but she had eventually relented. She was a good swimmer and he followed after her giggling, splashing, and playing as if they were kids. It was at times like these he was happy his land was so isolated from everything else. They felt like the only two people on earth._

"_I'm glad you like it. My mother, father, and me used to come out here and camp out all the time. Pop would get his truck and ride with his grill so he could cook us dinner. We made the biggest fire. Much bigger than what I just made."_

_Fitz kissed her neck and felt the mixture of her and the lake. She felt like home as she giggled in response. He led her back to the fire and their sleeping bags and he made love to her under the stars and the big open skies. As much of a city girl as she was, she fit here. She fit with him and he fought back the irrational thought of her having his children. Of conceiving under the stars and having the entire world know that she was his and he was hers. Of her living here with him. With Karen, Jerry, and their children together. Of taking his own truck and bringing them here as a family, her in his arms as their children played around them. Of giving her a horse and teaching her how to ride it and take care of it. Of them cooking together, laughing together, loving together. Him holding their child who had her eyes and his curly hair. She had birth control, he knew, and she was too careful to have unexpected pregnancies. But he said what he said anyway._

"_I want it to be you." He kissed her brutally. "I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my kids. I want…"_

"_Shhh…"_

_And the lake, the soil, the grass, the trees, and the mountain mixed together with her and he was free. Free from expectation. Free from responsibility. Free from something he didn't want. It was a union more sacred than a wedding vow. More intimate than anything he had ever felt or seen. It was more than love making…it felt like a communion with the divine._

_She tasted of the lake and he never forgot it._

"Mr. President, we are arriving."

The intercom broke through his memory and he felt the ghost whisper of her touch. He had to get ready. He had to prepare himself to make this speech and be the president she believed in. Hal opened the door and he stepped out of the limo, his Secret Service tense and on guard for any attack. He felt a chill go down his spine. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. The air felt wrong. The heat hit his skin wrong. It was something he hadn't felt since he as a naval aviator. Danger. Danger was here. He then heard a distinctive yell of his name filled with panic, fear, and worry. One he would know even if he didn't know himself. _Olivia!_

"FITZ!"

It was at that moment everything went into an absolute hell of smoke and fire.


	13. The Rat

**Small A/N: ** indicates Egyptian Arabic being spoken by the speakers. There is also a violence warning for the end of this chapter.**

**June 1, 2010**

"What do we know?"

All of Olivia's gladiators minus Huck opened the files in front of them. It had been over three weeks since the death of Javed Rostami and they still felt no closer to the answers than they did then. And Huck was still nowhere to be found and only kept in contact through text telling Olivia that he was fine and he was still working on whatever he had been working on before. Olivia felt a sense of helplessness over what was going on and she hated feeling helpless. Not only were her clients still in need of her help but this nagging sense of absolute terror filled her gut to the point she was having trouble sleeping. Every time she saw Fitz on television or in a newspaper the dread got worse. It was something she didn't share with Tony when they went out on dates. It was something she tried to forget about. But knowing Huck was still out there and hadn't come home meant Fitz was still in danger. And she hated not feeling like she could do anything about it.

"I don't think Javed was a turncoat for the Iranians." Stephen said pinching his nose. "Nothing in his past indicates he would give over anything to them and he had no real access to the inner workings of Resilient Enterprises enough to give him anything the Iranians would want."

"The clerics he gave the money to for the school are clean too than what was first reported. But as you and I both know perception matters more than reality." Harrison added.

"So the real question is who would set him up for that type of fall and why? And who is skilled enough to plant that type of evidence on him that the FBI would fall for it?"

They heard the ding of the elevator and cleaned up as much as they could. Without Huck really giving the warning they were a little bit slower on getting things together and putting away sensitive information.

"Tony." Olivia said as he popped out from the elevator.

"Olivia." He was carrying a bouquet of red roses and devious smile. Abby gave a grin.

"I'm glad that you are finally able to deliver those flowers in person instead of in secret like before. The whole office was trying to figure out who secret Romeo was."

Tony gave a quizzical look and Olivia tried her best to hide her horror. Stephen shot Abby a look and jerked his head for them to go away. She shot him back one and Olivia could hear them arguing all the way back to the conference room with Quinn and Harrison.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

Tony seemed not to believe but smiled anyway giving her the flowers and saving the conversation for another day.

"How is my beautiful girl doing today?"

She smelled the flowers and gave a smile. Tony was extremely thoughtful and sweet. He called her even when he was busy and made her laugh. They would have conversations into the night and sometimes would kiss until the morning. They had not taken the next step, both agreeing that they needed time, and it put a lot of pressure off. She was happy with him and she never thought she would say that about any other person than Fitz.

"I'm doing fine."

"That is good." He leaned in and kissed her. "I have news."

"Really?"

"Jabir Rostami has been invited by the President of Egypt to the President's speech in Cairo. And you and your team have first class tickets to join him."

* * *

"This is garbage."

"Mr. President…"

"I can't go in front of an international audience and give this speech. What is this speech, Cyrus?"

"It is a speech of a man who wants to keep the tea party in check and not at his heels."

"This is not the speech I wrote."

"No, it is better."

"The hell it is."

"Daddy!"

Fitz looked to the side of Cyrus to find his son, Jerry, at the door of the Oval Office.

"You said if you curse you had to put money in the curse jar just like us. You got to put in a dollar."

Fitz stood, a joy in his heart to see his boy. Ten years old and smart as a whip, his son was. Sometimes too smart. Behind him was his teenaged daughter Karen with a dissatisfied look on her face. Both were in their school uniforms and both looked tired from their day. But both were happy to see him and he was happy to see them.

"I will put a dollar in as soon as possible, Jer."

"I don't even know why you acknowledge him." Karen said as Fitz hugged his son to him. "He cursed at least four times today dad. All of them in the limo."

"Did not!"

"Enough guys." Fitz said as he brought his arm around Karen. "How are you guys going to manage without me for a couple of days?"

"We have secret service agents, dad. We'll be good."

"Yeah, and mommy promised ice cream. She never promises ice cream!"

Fitz turned and looked at Cyrus to tell him their conversation was over. It was now family time and he wanted to get in as much time with them as he could before he left.

* * *

"You ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Miss being a spook? Miss this great world of sitting in dive bars in the middle of dumb fuck nowhere looking for people?"

Huck gave a small huff of air. Their tracking had finally lead them here to a small bar in Old Cairo to find a man with the nickname "The Rat". He had the information they needed to lead them to a much bigger fish, "The Cat", who ran the underground drug trade in Cairo. They had followed his movements for a long time but now it was time to actually meet his acquaintance.

The Rat had sensed them right about the same time they sensed him. He had just walked in, his small entourage trailing behind him. It was not hard to miss two Americans in the bar and Hannibal and Huck had planned for that. The Rat whispered something to the man next to him and the man nodded. Huck put his hand to his side, his light jacket concealing his gun and Hannibal did the same.

*And who are you?* The man said as he approached.

*We are men seeking The Rat.*

*No one seeks The Rat. The Rat only finds.*

Huck and Hannibal reacted quickly to the man pulling out his own gun and both fired quick bullets into the man's chest. The Rat quickly ran out the door with two of his men firing into the bar, patrons screaming and crying. Huck quickly pulled his table down, hiding behind it with Hannibal, and it was like all of his senses slowed down. He popped his head up and could see his targets eyes. The fear there. It gave him a thrill he tried to suppress and he popped the gunman in the forehead, ending his life. Hannibal got the other man and both ran for the back door.

"He's going to cut this way!"

Both men ran down the alley and saw The Rat and his driver pull off in a black sedan down a side street, speeding past their alleyway. Huck pulled out his gun and time slowed again. There was nothing but he and the target. Nothing but he and the target.

He pulled the trigger and the driver side window cracked and the car went out of control, its front-end hitting the wall of a building. People were now staring out of their windows and it made Huck nervous. They needed to get out with The Rat.

Both Hannibal and Huck ran to the car, their guns pulled in the night air. As Huck approached the driver's side he saw that he had gotten the man in his ear.

"Nice." Hannibal said, admiring his handy work. Huck felt proud and disgusted at the same time.

*Mercy! Mercy!* The Rat screamed. *I'll give you anything you want! Anything!*

*We want The Cat. Give us The Cat and you will live.*


	14. The Dance

**June 4, 2010**

**Cairo, Egypt**

They placed the two duffle bags of cocaine on the desk and The Cat smiled, his white teeth shining. He let one of his men sniff it and then another of his men snort it. The man who snorted it nodded his head.

*You Americans don't fluff when it comes to this.*

*We have no reason to. We merely want information on the whereabouts of this man.*

The Cat reached his hand out for the picture that Huck offered and examined the face of the man. He gave a look to Hannibal and then Huck.

*He looks familiar.*

*He should. He had been frequenting your nightclubs before he dropped out of sight about a month ago.* Hannibal said.

*If you know this, why come bother me and shoot at my men?*

*Because you know where he and his friends are.* Huck replied.

*I may know. I may not know. But I'm thinking there are more drugs than this in it for me if I give him up.*

*A lot more.*

The Cat nodded his head. *He is an Iranian named Farid. They say he is an agent for the Islamic Republic but he has been hanging out with Americans. Like you.*

*Can you give us names and faces to those Americans?*

The Cat looked at the drugs on his table. *I'm open to it.*

* * *

Harrison's mind would give up words in Javed's voice. Since he was a kids his brain worked well with sounds. Tones of voices. Inflections. Pitches. So it was no surprise that one of his first memories of the accident was of the panic in Javed's voice. Of the rushed words out of his mouth. They were snippets. Tiny particles of information. But it was helping. Helping a great deal.

"He was saying something about nanoscans. And then he said someone's name."

Harrison replayed it over in his mind. The freeze in Javed's voice.

"Don't overdo it." Olivia said as they continued to walk towards the Presidential Banquet Room where the new Egyptian President was going to welcome President Fitzgerald Grant III at a grand dinner. Security was tight and the Secret Service had checked them what felt like it was twenty times. Jabir, his son, and Senator Knox had already been seated and now they were waiting their way into the receiving line.

"Not trying to. But it's been trying to get out a long time, Olivia. I keep…"

"I know. Seeing Mr. Rostami probably didn't help."

It hadn't. The mixture of guilt and responsibility had assailed Harrison for what had happened. Mr. Rostami swore he didn't blame him for his son's death but Harrison blamed himself. He had to remember.

* * *

Of course she would be there. Even half way across the world she knew how to find him and how to make an entrance. She was dressed in her signature white but unlike other times he had seen her at such occasions her dress was much more modest and unassuming. But she was still noticeable to him. She would always be noticed by him. His Livvie.

He took a drink of his water and saw Cyrus give him a glare from beside him. He wasn't going to act up. He was going to be on his best behavior. Olivia had made it clear that she didn't want to be with him or bothered by him and he had tried his best to honor that promise. He was not going to break it tonight.

* * *

How did he get more handsome every time she saw him? Olivia felt her stomach and heart flutter at the sight of him in person. He was laughing at someone's joke, his smile infectious and intoxicating even from a distance. She stared at him even as she and Harrison were escorted to Jabir's table and seated next to Tony. Tony stood up to get her chair and she smiled at him, but her heart was somewhere else.

For the evening's entertainment dancers enacted elaborate and fashionable imitations of Ancient Egyptian stories and gods to enthrall the guests before President Massri did his speech honoring President Grant for his presence and support. Jabir was whispering about who the dancers were imitating and the story behind them.

"That is Osiris torn apart from his lover and wife Isis. Such a shame."

Olivia watched the two dancers, the male in gold and the female in white, as they twirled and bended. Gyrated and pulled toward one another. She felt a familiar pull in her chest. An understanding. It was making her transfixed on their movements together. She was unsure when it happened but her eyes suddenly found themselves on him on the dais and his blue eyes were on her, searing her with their heat.

* * *

Her brown eyes found his and he didn't know how he was going to keep his promise. How he was going to resist coming down from the dais, grabbing her hand, and taking her somewhere to be ravished. It felt like he had been hit by lightning. Like the skies had opened and poured their energy into his chest to the point of explosion. He took a drink of water, his eyes still on her, but it didn't help. There was no water that could quench such a thirst.

The dancers continued. Leaning and rocking to express the love of the gods and Fitz felt in that moment that it was impossible to deny it or explain the simple truth away. He couldn't live without her. And when he got back home they would deal with this once and for all.

* * *

The music reached new heights and the dancer thundered on but now there were more dancers on the floor in the center of the room. The audience was quiet and the tension was palpable as the other dancers took Osiris away and to the floor. They imitated closing a box and sealing it while other dancers held back Isis to stay away. Olivia felt a lump in her throat and a pain in her gut. Isis continued to reach and finally broke free, holding the dead Osiris and whispering in his ear. Osiris awakened and they held each other tightly and then he fell again and Isis wept. The scene ended and the hall erupted in great applause but Olivia felt pain in her gut again. She felt weirdly unsettled watching it and her eyes once again caught Fitz's as he was standing and applauding.

All it reminded Olivia of was the fact that he was under threat and she would do anything to protect him. What she didn't notice was Tony looking at her as she looked at the President, his mind working furiously to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"Olivia."

"Huck. Are you ok? Where are you?"

Huck shifted uncomfortably in the car, Hannibal looking the passenger side window.

"I'm fine. I know you're in Cairo. You need to keep yourself safe."

"Why?"

"Don't need to know that. But if everything works out you won't have to know."

"I've tried telling the Secret Service of the threat like you asked."

"And they probably checked and didn't find anything." Hannibal had already told him that they wouldn't. And Hannibal had already made it be known that the CIA wasn't going to share anything with them. They were already having enough trouble keeping a lid on the fact six of their agents went rogue. They were not about to add that they suspected a member of the Secret Service had too. They definitely weren't going to tell any other agency that too until all of this was over. There was too much at stake for it to be leaked to the wrong party and have the President be dead for their mistake.

"Keep talking to Cyrus if you can. I'm working on it on my end."

"Okay. And Huck, keep yourself safe too."

"I will, boss lady."

He hung up his cellphone and Hannibal pulled out his. The pictures rotated but Huck could memorize things faster than most people.

"This is going to be hard." Hannibal said.

"When has it ever been easy?" Huck said. They had an assassination list and they had to get started fast.

* * *

"Everything ready."

"Yep."

Seth took a seat on the bed and schooled his features. He was never one to panic and he wasn't going to start now. He had know they were going to send Hannibal. Hannibal was good at cleaning up CIA messes but what did surprise him was Huck. That means some people high up in the CIA knew it was serious. It was a kink in their plans but they could deal with it. And Huck and Hannibal obviously wanted them to know they were out there by starting the gunfight with The Rat's men and getting in contact with The Cat. They wanted not only to find and kill them but to also put fear into so they would stop with their plan.

But what Huck and Hannibal didn't know was that they were being hunted too.


	15. The Leg

**June 5, 2010**

**Cairo, Egypt**

They watched the interview in the green room, a small amount of tension among the gladiators and Aban Rostami as Jabir answered questions about his son to Al Jazeera. This was the reason Olivia and company had been allowed on the trip as personal guest of Jabir. He wanted to make an impression and prove to both his American and international allies that he had nothing to hide and that his son was innocent of the charges that he had been accused of and Pope and Associates were there to make that go as smoothly as possible. They had coached him on what to say, how to say it, how to deal with both political allies and reporters on the matter. How to shied Resilient Enterprises from the possible blowback of his son possibly giving secrets to Iran and restore his family name.

Jabir Rostami smiled as the interview ended and everyone in the green room exhaled the breath they were holding in. He done better than expected and Olivia was extremely pleased by his performance. From the looks from Aban he was pleased as well.

"Ms. Pope, can I see you alone for a moment?"

She nodded her head and they made their way into the hallway, Aban letting her lead. He looked happy and she was happy for him and his father that things were finally turning a corner.

"I can never thank you enough for the help you have given our family."

"I am honored that you picked us as your crisis firm."

"You came recommended by a great friend."

Olivia gave a small smile in which Aban returned. His face then turned serious.

"But I have to ask that you do one thing for me."

"What is it? I can arrange more interviews and even get more legal help for your family—"

"I want you to convince my father to stop defending Javed."

Olivia was taken aback for a moment but didn't show it. It was a strange request, especially after all the effort to clear his brother's name. Aban shifted on his feet and she could feel his discomfort in asking this of her.

"I have been trying for a long while for him to do so. I have become more and more convinced that there will never come a time when my brother will be proved innocent. My father is a prideful man who loves and cherishes his family dearly. He loved Javed with all his heart which is making him not come face to face with some heavy truths."

Olivia eased back slightly, examining Aban. "And what would those truths be?"

"That these accusations are hurting the company. That it is hurting his reputation to defend a son who is perceived to be a traitor to his own country. That is hurting the rest of his family in numerable ways. I think we have done enough to convince the world that my father nor the rest of our family had anything to do with this. My father continuing to defend my brother can only bring more questions than answers about my father's culpability."

"That is rather harsh, don't you think? He is still mourning—"

"Ms. Pope, if a leg is infected would you rather kill the body or cut off the leg? Even if you love the leg it is not worth the body. My father taught me that long ago. I loved my brother. He was my father's son. The beloved uncle to my children. Brother-in-law to my wife and dear friend and brother to me. But I will not sacrifice the body for his memory. As long as my family knows the truth of him I don't care what the world thinks."

'_But you do care what the world buys.'_ Olivia thought to herself.

"We have had a very good arrangement, Ms. Pope. I hope it doesn't come to an end with this matter."

Something twisted in Olivia's gut but she pushed it aside. She'd examine it later.

"It will not."

Aban smiled, his handsome face hiding something icy underneath. "Good, then when we return home you will talk to my father."

Aban began to walk away and Olivia felt as if someone dashed cold water on her. She had felt, in her gut, a constant presence of danger since she arrived in Cairo and this only made it worse. There was something sinister lurking and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

They were rioting in the streets of Iran and Fitz could feel the pressure mount to astronomical heights for his speech in two days as the chaos unfolded. His speech writer forwarded him another speech that he hated with a passion of a thousand suns and that had led to another argument with Cyrus over the tone of his speech and what he needed to say. He knew what the stalwarts in his party wanted him to say but he felt it would be in grave error to do it. Olivia had often talked about her gut and trusting it and he suddenly got where she was coming from. He didn't want to saber rattle. He didn't want to begin a rhetoric that could lead him on a path to war he didn't think was a wise one. The American people's need for blood after 9/11 had been ebbing for a number of years and another war would be extremely unpopular and reckless while they were still fighting in Afghanistan and while they were in the middle of a recession.

But he also knew his party would work to undercut him as much as possible if he didn't feed them meat. He had too much of a legislative agenda that he needed them for and if he didn't have their support he might as well not be president.

'_Which wouldn't be such a bad thing, all things considered.'_ Fitz thought. He sighed as he looked across the city of Cairo from his hotel suite on the top floor of one of the grandest hotels in all of Egypt. He thought of Olivia again and how he was going to talk to her when they got back home. He didn't know what he would say or what he would do to convince her she needed to be in his life but he was determined to do so.

He needed her. It was a simple truth he knew from the first moment he saw her. It was a need like water, air, food, and shelter. Her love was something he needed. Something he craved. He barely slept for thinking on her. Cyrus was starting to get a little concerned about the bags under his eyes. And Fitz knew that she was seeing Tony but he didn't care. He belonged to Olivia and nothing would change that.

"Mr. President, we are ready to depart for the pyramids."

Fitz nodded his head and turned from the window. Business first.

Huck had been prepared for a lot of things. He had been prepared for a shootout. He had been prepared for an ambush. He had been prepared for their targets to be missing. He was even prepared for them to be dead. What he had not been prepared for and what Hannibal had not been prepared for was for them to simply be waiting for them.

The CIA agents had simply been playing cards in their hotel room when Hannibal and Huck busted in with their guns raised and ready to fire. They didn't looked shocked. Or surprised. Or even mildly distressed. One particular agent looked as if he slightly amused.

It was when the sirens started going off down below and stomping footsteps reaching their floor that Huck realized the game. Hannibal looked at him at the same time and shook his head. They tried to make a run for the hallway but both ways were blocked off by Egyptian security agents.

*Drop your weapons! You are under arrest! Drop your weapons now! Do as we say!*

It was not every day that Huck was fooled so he had to admire it when it happened. He and Hannibal dropped their guns and put their hands up as did the CIA agents in the hotel room.

"Not easy." Hannibal whispered as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Never is." Huck replied as he did the same.

* * *

Senator Norman Tate smiled as if he had just swallowed the canary and Sally Langston was unsure about why. It was hard to find good Christian values in D.C. so Norman was someone she admired for adhering to his faith despite longevity of his time spent in Washington. So when he suggested dinner at his home she had not objected. But now she felt a discomfort that she wasn't used to in his presence but she knew that he was someone that needed to be handled delicately and someone she needed as an ally if she ever wanted to be president.

"Sally, we have known each other quite a while, have we not?"

"Yes, Norman, we have."

"And we both know and believe that God has destined you to become president."

"If it is in his plan."

"Well, if it is then I think we both agree that a strike on Iran benefits us as much as anything could ever benefit us."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Let's not play dumb now." Norman ate some of his soup and then patted his face with his clothe napkin. "You believe just as I do that the Iranian government is making nuclear weapons. Now these weapons could be aimed the holy land of Israel and the birth place of Christ and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Sally could feel him patronizing her and she didn't like it. She was religious, not stupid. But she played along.

"That would be a catastrophe."

"So if you were President…?"

"Iran would no longer be a problem."

Tate smiled. "I knew I liked you."


	16. On His Side

******a/n: Kinda winding down to the end of this particular tale and wanted to thank you guys so much for the support of my story. I may be able to sneak in another chapter today and two tomorrow, time permitting. **

**June 6, 2010**

**Cairo, Egypt**

Their breakfast was quiet and Olivia knew that something was bothering him. He hadn't touched his bagel or even his coffee seemed to be playing with his eggs. Tony was never this quiet or contemplative and it was unnerving her to the point that she was going to ask him what was going on. He had been distant since their first day there and when they had a chance to be together, between his meetings with dignitaries and her running Jabir's PR campaign, there had been a strain. An unspoken chasm between them that made her nervous about what he was thinking and why he was thinking it.

Tony looked up at her with a curious expression and said something that rocked her whole world.

"How long have you been in love with Fitz?"

She nearly choked on her orange juice. "What? What are you talking about?"

He gave her a gentle smile and it held no malice. "You. How long have you been in love with the president?"

"You must be mistaken. President Grant is merely a good…"

"Stop Olivia. I'm not stupid." He put down his fork and leaned back in his chair, the sun coming through the hotel windows. "You know I didn't get it at first. Fitz is a lot of things in the world but I have never seen him lose his cool the way he has in the past few weeks. He's cocky. Arrogant at times. But he's never had a cutthroat tendency about him until I started seeing you. Until that State Dinner."

"Tony…"

"No. Let me finish. He's never been like that. I've never liked him but he's never been a dirty competitor. He's never come at me like that before. But the reason he's so out of sorts is because I'm seeing you. He almost tore my arm off because he was jealous, wasn't he?"

"This is ridiculous. When you are ready to talk sense I get back to you?" Olivia pushed herself away from the table and Tony stood up and raced in front of her. She gave him a hard look.

"No. You owe me more that. I've been honest with you so now it is time you get to be honest. He's always been protective of you since the campaign. One of the only times he ever called me up personally during the presidential campaign was over you. And I think…I think he even might love you. The look he gave me when I went to the Oval Office. It was jealousy."

"Get out of my way!" Olivia said, feeling vulnerable and exposed. She tried to move out the way but he moved with her, gently holding her arms.

"And you love him. The flowers. He was the one who sent you the flowers Abby was talking about."

"Okay, let's go with this absurd theory that the president is in love with me and I am in love with him. What makes you the expert on saying that! How can you tell?"

"Because I used to look at my wife the same way he looks at you." Olivia lost her breath. "And you look at him the same way Janet looked at me."

"No. You're wrong."

"Olivia stop lying to me!" Tony showed the first signs of anger. "I not dumb. I'm not stupid. You were looking at him during that dance and I know what I saw. I just finally put together the clues."

"Leave it alone."

Tony gave her a sad smile. "So it is true."

"I…yes, I love him."

"Have you ever..?"

"Leave it alone. Some questions you don't want to know the answers to."

Tony nodded his head a sighed. "We never had a chance did we?"

"Don't say that."

"I'm just saying the obvious. And I think it is something you knew deep down too."

"We can still try."

"No," Tony said as he let her arms go. "We can't."

Olivia felt cold. This was the last thing she needed today. The very last thing.

"I…wasn't expecting this, Tony."

"I wasn't either. I…have thought about how I could use this. About how I could get Fitz back for what he pulled."

Olivia took a step back and gave him a look of disgust. "You wouldn't."

Tony gave her another sad smile. "If it were any other woman, I would. But I care too damn much about you to do that to you. He's lucky he's got you on his side. Because I could never destroy you. Never."

She reached up and gave Tony a kiss on the lips and a tight hug. He felt warm and comfortable. And if Fitz were never born she would have happily been with him. But Fitz was in the world.

"Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Tony."

* * *

"Stephen! Wake up!"

Harrison was knocking as hard as she could and was all business. Quinn was beside him and just as excited about what he was about to say. He remembered! He remembered!

"Come on, dude! Wake up! Olivia and Abby weren't in their rooms! Wake up, man!"

Stephen opened the door and Harrison could already tell something was amiss. He knew the signs. No shirt. Haggard expression. Really messy hair. A woman's white blouse on the floor.

"Busy?"

A streak of red hair went behind Stephen and both Harrison and Quinn opened their mouths slightly.

"We'll be out in a second." Abby said with Stephen's shirt and boxers on. She gave a heated look to Stephen and then rolled her eyes. Stephen blushed slightly and then looked at Harrison.

"Ok. We'll see you in a bit." Quinn said headed back to her room, not wanting any part of it. Harrison gave Stephen a small grin.

"Don't say anything."

"Not a word. Meet me in my room in ten minutes. Aban Rostami is trouble."

* * *

Huck hated small rooms. Hated them more than he hated anything in the world. He had been in too many of them to count and nothing good ever came from them in his eyes. Small shudders had been building in his body and he tried to walk them off. He had to keep it together. If he wanted to get out of this and save the president he had to keep it together.

"You okay?" Hannibal said as he observed him across the room.

"I think I may have maybe three hours in here before there are problems."

"Damn. They told me you were fried but I didn't believe them."

"You should have."

"So we have a shadow team and we don't know who the fuck they are. This is a lot deeper than rogue agents. Too sophisticated."

The CIA agents in the hotel room were the men they were looking for but those men were not the assassination squad. The CIA agents had been willingly arrested and thrown in prison so that only meant they were supposed to be a distraction to lure Huck and Hannibal in. Now they were stuck in an Egyptian prison in a room with no windows and barely any light other than the light bulb hanging in the center of the room.

"We aren't going to stay here long." Huck offered. "I think we are going to take a long trip to the desert this evening with some Egyptian security officers. We will be told to dig our own graves. Then we will be shot at point blank range in the head and buried there."

"I always wanted to be a mummy when I was a kid." Hannibal said. "This was not what I meant."

* * *

The RPG OG-7V was built as an effective weapon against tanks. This particular rocket propelled grenade could effectively shoot at its target from up to 100m and had a lethal explosion force of 7 meters.

Seth held the weapon with a cold detachment and then gave it to Farzan who gave it a once over and then lifted it over his shoulder to test the weight.

"Not bad."

"Can you be effective from the angle I'm giving you?"

"As long as I have a clear shot and room I can do it before they get me."

"It had to be precise. Tomorrow we have no room for error and if the President is still in the limo we will have wasted our time."

"I'll get the shot. I'm giving up my life for this mission, sir. I know what I'm doing and I'm the best at what I do."

Seth nodded. If Farzan fired that weapon too soon or off the mark then Grant could still be in the car and very protected. The presidential limo could take the heat of that type of weapon power. It was built to withstand more than even a tank could. He wanted President Grant out in the open so the damage could be done. And if it couldn't be he would be there to make sure the job was done correctly.


	17. The Desert Moon

Aban Rostami was not a man without love. Sometimes he became cold and his father would scold him for separating his head from his heart but he had learned from a very young age that sometimes leading with the heart would hurt his survival and his family's survival.

Deciding to sacrifice his brother was the hardest thing he had ever done but he did not regret it. He would have destroyed the family if he had been let in the business. His father was too blind to see that but Aban had. Javed was still using drugs despite his protest to their father. He was still playing with his cars and gambling away his inheritance. He was the perfect person to take the fall but isolate the rest of his family from the doings involved. Doings that Aban had planned with Senator Norman Tate to bring down the regime that had cost his mother her life and put his people into subjugation at the hands of religious fundamentalists.

He had made the last phone call. It was going to be done tomorrow. There would be war.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

"I can't believe he set his own brother up." Quinn stated as they made their up the elevator to the 20th floor.

"People do weird things over money." Harrison replied. He had finally remembered that in the car Javed had told him it was all Aban. Everything had been Aban. It was short and simple and Harrison had been in a panic trying to run away from the car following them to digest it but Javed confessed that it was Aban that had set him up with the clerics and given him a large amount of money to spend how he liked. Olivia nodded her head when he told her and then the team had spent a number of hours trying to figure out how to get into Aban's suite on the 20th floor to give proof to Jabir. And now they were on their way.

"Room 2011." Harrison whispered. They knew that Aban's men had changed shifts so this had a chance to work. A small chance, but a chance no less.

"Why are you here?" A very bulky man said as they approached the door. Another man gave them a menacing look and when to the other side of them.

"We did work here last night. Aban liked her so he wants her here again."

"We heard nothing about a girl. Step off."

"I've only been given what I've been told."

"Let me call and find out." Quinn gave the man a come either stare and the man shook his head. "Went to voicemail."

"Call Olivia Pope. She'll vouch for us."

The one security man looked at the other and nodded his head. He dialed the number and Olivia's voice was heard as he asked questions. He nodded his head again.

"Ms. Pope said they are fine."

The other man looked cynical but let them into the suite and followed them in.

"Now what?" Quinn whispered.

"It is time for you to distract and me to go to the bathroom."

* * *

*Dig deeper!*

*Well, considering we are digging our own graves I'm in no hurry.*

Huck looked at Hannibal as Hannibal started to use his gift for gab. This was going to take patience and he continued digging, occasionally looking at the moon over the desert.

*Shut your mouth!*

*Not the smartest of the bunch are you? Or laziest?*

*Shut your mouth or I shoot you now and your friend buries you!* The man got closer and Huck shook his head. Oldest trick in the book.

*They only sent you two punks out here with us? Do you know who we are?*

*Doesn't matter who you are. We have guns.* The security officer lifted up his rifle and the other officer got closer to them as well. Just a little more.

*I say we go on strike.* Hannibal put his shovel in the ground and looked at them.

*Then you die!* The officer lifted up his gun and Huck swung his shovel and hit the man's head before he could even get it aimed correctly in a way that caused instant death. Hannibal snapped the other man's neck before he even knew something was wrong.

"Fucking amateur hour!" Hannibal said as he looked down at them. Huck started digging through their pockets and clothing and only found their phones. He looked through both and found them empty of numbers that could lead to their boss.

"Their boss is smart. I got to call Olivia."

Hannibal began to pull the men towards the open graves. He did them a favor, really.

* * *

"Pope."

"Olivia."

"Huck!" Olivia yelled out and Abby and Stephen both jumped up with her. "Where are you?"

"In a bad place, but I'm okay. You have got to stop that speech tomorrow. The assassination is going to go down tomorrow, I feel it."

"Do you know who?"

"Not sure but I got some hunches."

"Aban set-up Javed. Harrison remembered."

"Tell President Grant that. I'm going to be honest with you I don't know if I can stop it. And I honestly don't trust the some of the Secret Service right now either, so be careful."

Olivia started to feel dread in her gut again. This was bad. "Okay. Be careful."

* * *

"We got to go." Harrison said as Quinn flirted some more with the security guard.

"I thought…"

"We got called away. Bigger client in town."

"Right."

"C'mon girl, let's go. You got Mr. Biggs waiting!"

"Yes, daddy."

They raced out of there with as much grace and style as they could as the security guard called Aban once again.

* * *

Cyrus opened the door to the suite and Olivia rushed in as if he wasn't there. "Hello to you to, Livia."

"Where is he?"

"Going over his speech. I told you I was going to tell him."

"He can't give that speech."

"Right now all we have is Huck's word for it that someone is going to hurt him tomorrow. The Secret Service…"

"The Secret Service might be involved Cyrus."

"Now you are talking crazy. They would take a bullet for that man."

"He can't give the speech, Cyrus."

"Why can't I give a speech?"

Fitz walked out of his hotel office with some of his aides and speech writers. And Olivia gave him one look to tell him how serious things were.

"Everyone but Olivia and Cyrus out."

The suite emptied and the three found themselves seated on the couches, Olivia and Cyrus seated on one couch and Fitz seated in front of them on another.

"Huck has gotten credible information that you may be assassinated tomorrow at your speech at Cairo University."

"And has he told you any specifics?"

"No, Mr. President."

"Then what do we have Olivia? His word?"

"His word is better than any man on this planet when it comes to this."

"This would look bad." Fitz said plainly. "Especially with the riots going on right now in Iran. I can't back out because of suspicions even if it does come from Huck."

"Maybe we can change some things. Routes and directions."

"No, I don't think you should give the speech at all. Mr. President. It is too dangerous."

"Everything about my job is too dangerous, Liv. It's a part of the job."

"Not when we know that there is a genuine threat."

"I need you to start thinking with your head and not your heart, Olivia. If I were your client would you tell me to ditch this speech."

"Mr. President…"

"No, I want you to be honest. If you knew that people in congress, people in your country, people around the world were looking towards my leadership at a crucial time would you tell me not to go over vague threats?"

"No. I would tell you to give the speech."

Fitz nodded his head but then looked and Liv's eyes and saw the fear there. Her absolute terror. He needed to speak to her alone.

"Cyrus. Go get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

Cyrus gave him a look filled with daggers but said nothing. He just shook his head and left, slamming the suite's door behind him.

"Livvie."

Olivia shook her head and waved her hands towards him, her breaths coming in bursts. This feeling of dread would not go away and tears fell from her eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt almost helpless. Fitz got up and sat next to her and she scooted away from him. Not wanting him to touch her right now. She had to get it together. She had to convince him that he couldn't go and she wouldn't be able to do that if he touched her. If he whispered to her. She was going to stay strong.

"Livvie, you know I have to do this. I know Huck has you scared…"

"You can't do this. Huck isn't wrong. I can feel it in my gut."

"I can take care of it. I'm in good hands."

"You are so damned stubborn!" Olivia said as her anger overcame her. "Why don't you trust me on this? Do you think I would tell you this for no reason? That I'm out to hurt you?"

"Never."

Olivia stood up and started to pace, her anger carrying her. Fitz merely watched her from a distance, knowing she needed space to get this out. That she needed to talk this out.

"I don't understand why I'm here, right now. I mean I must be a glutton for punishment. You don't care about your safety then why should I. I mean I could be at the spa or with Tony having a great evening if you don't care that you could get killed tomorrow."

"Liv…"

"I mean why do I care if you don't? It doesn't make sense to me. It doesn't make sense that the thought of you getting hurt makes me feel like I can't breathe. That the thought of you dead makes my heart almost stop."

At that he did rise and tried to touch her but she backed away. "Stop, Fitz. Just stop."

"Livvie. I'm going to be okay."

"Damn right, you are going to be okay." Olivia said, her face suddenly determined. "You're not making that speech."

A small laugh escaped him. "What? Are you going to kidnap me?"

"I'm going to seduce you."

"What—" Her lips were suddenly on his and his eyes closed.

* * *

This was familiar. This was a ritual he was very used to. When he had trouble sleeping on the campaign trail, worries eating his gut, she would start with kissing his mouth when they were alone. Then trail up his jawbone. Then her fingers would go through his hair as she licked his neck and he would feel like he would burst. Burst with happiness and contentment. He would dream of this after she left. Of the feel of her lips comforting him and bringing him to sleep. Or bringing him to passion. But the rational side of him knew she was trying to get him to change his mind. Is this what she felt like when he kissed her in the Oval Office after the Amanda reveal?

"Livvie, stop."

"No." She continued to pepper kisses on his lips and her felt himself getting aroused more than he should be at the circumstances. But he kept his hands to his sides.

"Livvie, you can't…"

"Yes. Yes, I can."

"My speech writers…" He was interrupted by another kiss. "…they are going wonder why I'm not…"

"Don't care. You aren't making that speech tomorrow."

"Damn you. Olivia stop." He mentally told his hand to push her off but they weren't obeying. She was making her way to his neck.

"Remember how we used to feel together."

"Shit." Fitz felt her hands lowering from his hair to his neck and then to his chest. He had to stop this. He wanted it…lord, knew he wanted it…but this was not the way. "Livvie."

He finally stepped back and took in a deep breath. She looked so ready for him and the primal part of him wanted to carry her into his room and do very dirty things to her. But he knew she was only doing this out of her fear for him and she couldn't talk him out of doing something he believed was right.

"Livvie. Go back to your hotel. Go get some sleep. I'll be fine and when we go back home we'll talk about this okay?"

Tears came to her eyes and she seemed so frustrated. He hated when she cried. Hated it.

"Livvie, baby, don't cry." He came closer to her and held her face in his hands. "I hate it when you cry. You know that."

"I can't sleep. I've tried Fitz. I haven't had a good night sleep since I left you."

He leaned his head against hers and their noses nuzzled. "I haven't either."

"I just feel this dread. I can't explain it. I just…I can't lose you. Do you understand? I can't lose you Fitz and keep my sanity too."

"Baby. Sweet Baby. My Livvie."

He kissed her then and her tears. He wanted to make her feel better. To make her dread go away. To make her fears go away. It wasn't fair that he was thinking of calling Cyrus and telling him to cancel the whole damn speech because this woman needed him. It wasn't fair he wanted to tell the whole world to go to hell for love of her.

"Don't go, Fitz. I love you. I love you so much."

"God!" Fitz finally lifted her into his arms and to the suite's bedroom where he laid her carefully on the bed, his kisses furious and her matching his intensity. She tore through the buttons of his shirt and he kissed her neck. Their clothes were gone in short order and they slowed down considerably to enjoy the moment.

Both felt, in the back of their minds, that this could be the last time and it was fueling their passion for the other. Fitz couldn't get enough. He could never get enough and she couldn't help but want to stay in his arms forever, rational thought be damned. But neither confessed that to the other. The only conversation to be had were the sighs and moans of their lovemaking in the moon filled night.


	18. The Kill Zone

**June 7, 2010**

**Cairo, Egypt 2:30AM**

When Fitzgerald Grant was still a child he had met the President of the United States when he had come to the Governor's mansion to meet and talk to his father. His father had pressured him to shake the President's hand despite the fact that he didn't want to. When the President had left, Fitz had asked his father why he had so many men around him and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr. had answered with a bluntness he was known for.

_It's so he doesn't get shot. They protect his life. _

Knowing, even at that age, that his father wanted him to be president one day it made a chill go down his spine to know that men surrounded the president so he wouldn't get shot. It was only later that he found that this cone of protection was nicknamed the kill-zone by Secret Service Agents, which didn't ease his mind about the whole president thing. But as he grew older and more responsibility came to him the thought of dying to help his country was drilled into him. By his father. By his mother. By the military. The thought had no longer filled him with fear as it once did as a boy and when he finally got his own Secret Service Agents as a presumptive nominee he wasn't as scared of the kill-zone as he once was. That bubble was his protection and not many people could get into it with him. That dying was a possible price of the presidency was his mantra since he was twenty years old.

So as he lay with Olivia under the covers he felt the peculiar sensation of fear trickling into that certainty of office. He didn't want to leave her or his children. She was finally asleep, exhaustion, worry, and their lovemaking finally getting to her. Her head was nestled in his chest and her breathing was even and calm. His Livvie. He had never seen her so scared or upset and he hoped to never see her like that again. She had shared with him before her eyes closed that Aban was dirty. That he had set up Javed for a purpose she was unsure of. And that made him think about other conversations he'd had. About a push to move him towards certain actions that made him uncomfortable and he felt that they were connected.

Maybe not making the speech was a good choice. He could stay in her arms and tell her that he would be safe. That she didn't have to worry.

A knock at the door made that disappear in smoke. He moved, careful not to wake Olivia, and he felt her hold him tighter and her eyes cracked open.

"Fitz?"

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Don't go."

Fitz felt a tug at his heart and kissed her forehead gently. "I have to go. Go back to sleep."

He put on his boxers and his Navy shirt and made his way to the suite door. He opened it and gave a nod to Hal and Tom who were standing guard. In front of him was Cyrus.

"Come in, Cy."

"She's still here isn't she?"

"Keep your voice down!" Fitz whispered. "She's still asleep."

"Isn't that sweet?" Cyrus tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Did you tuck her in too?"

"Stop it." Fitz tone was serious and Cyrus backed down as he closed the door behind him.

"Turn on the news, flyboy. We got a problem."

* * *

"Huck!"

Stephen let him in along with the tall and very intimidating black man behind him. Harrison, Abby, and Quinn all looked up, their eyes exhausted from looking at the data they retrieved from Aban's hotel room.

"This is Hannibal." Huck then took a seat as the awkwardness spread with his introduction of his new companion.

"Hi." Hannibal merely replied.

"Where is Olivia?"

"Still talking to the President."

"This is what you got from Aban's room?" Huck looked at the laptop and started typing.

"Yeah, but it has some type of encryption code that we can't crack."

"Give me two hours."

* * *

Aban was wondering what he should do. His options were limited and he had fired the two guards who had let anyone enter his room without his direct permission. But someone had been through his things and Olivia Pope had granted them permission.

Did she know? Did she suspect?

It didn't matter. It was too late for anyone to stop it. He just had to make sure that he covered his tracks properly.

After that? What could anyone prove?

* * *

**4:00AM**

She could feel him sit on the bed and knew. She knew. Olivia hadn't meant to sleep so long. But she could smell him on the sheets and on the pillows and it gave her comfort. And she was so tired. So tired. But now she knew. She turned her body towards him and he gave her a pained smile.

"You're making the speech aren't you?"

"Yes. And you have to go before the press wakes up."

He then explained to her that the riots in Iran had become out of control. That he needed to make a statement and the world was waiting for his speech. She nodded numbly, hearing him but not hearing him. He had showered but was still in his boxers, his hair wet and a little unruly.

Fitz lifted his hand and in it was a hard pass. "If you need me this will get you in to see me. Understand. They won't give you any hassle."

"Fitz." She held back her tears. She had to be brave for him. She had to think the best if only in his presence. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"And when we get back we are going to have a serious talk about our relationship."

She nodded her head and felt like she had failed him. That she had failed herself. He placed the pass in her hand and then smoothed her hair back.

"I love you. I love you so much, Livvie. And I want you to be proud of me."

"I am so proud of you." She reached out and hugged him to her with all her might. Then they kissed desperately, both afraid that this might be the last time but not speaking to that fear. They kissed to convey all their feelings. Their concern. But mostly their love.

"I have to go." Fitz said as he kissed her again. "I have to go."

"I know. Just…be careful."

"You can use my shower. I'm going to be with my speechwriters in Cyrus' suite."

"I love you, Fitz."

They leaned their foreheads together and had a hard time letting go of one another. But they did. Eventually they did.

* * *

**7:30AM**

Olivia Pope banged on Aban Rostami's door like a bat out of hell. Huck had broken the encryption and now all was laid bare. Stephen and Harrison were beside her for backup. The security from yesterday was gone and Olivia that it was strange but her anger was driving her now. He had to call it off. She had to save Fitz.

"I got it." Harrison said as he pulled out a door key. He slid it into the mechanical slot and the door cracked open. Olivia and Stephen gazed at him but didn't ask any questions. They stormed into the suite only to find Aban Rostami dead on his floor, a bullet wound to the middle of his forehead.

* * *

"We don't have time. We don't have time."

Huck knew the presidential motorcade would be making its way to the university in couple of minutes. But he didn't know where they would stage the attack. The speech was at 8:30 and he knew they would try to get President Grant when he tried to enter the building. But how? How? He snuck past the parameter that was set up on the outskirts of the university and Hannibal came in after him.

"It's going to be in a dormitory. Underneath the snipers." Hannibal said making an assessment. "The president's entrance should be in the back doors to the auditorium."

Huck looked at the map. He pointed to a particular dorm that was close to the back entrance.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Tony!"

Tony was going to be late for the speech but he was dressed as he answered his door. Olivia was there with her coworkers and they looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We need your help."

* * *

Olivia, Tony, and Stephen were in the grey Ferrari with an expert driver in less than ten minutes. It paid to be a senator who could be president one day. Tony began calling associates and even some of the Secret Service agents that he knew to see if they could stop the motorcade or redirect it to another location as the car balled down the side streets of Cairo to make it to the university. They made it to the front entrance of the university and Olivia used her hard pass to great effect. Everyone was rushing to where the president was coming in. She had to make it. She had to.

* * *

Huck had broken open the sixth dormitory door on the fifth floor and nobody was there. The Egyptian security agents had emptied all the dormitories in preparation of the President's visit. He and Hannibal had snuck in without detection and were now working through every room they could. He had to keep moving.

* * *

"Cyrus!"

"Olivia, didn't you…"

"Don't let Fitz get out of the limo!"

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"The Secret Service won't divert his car. If he gets out he's going to get killed. Aban Rostami set up the hit. If he gets out of the car he's going to die. There is a Secret Service Agent that is against us!"

"The hell! We're pulling up now. I can't get near him right now, Liv!"

"You got to do something!"

* * *

Secret Service Agent Charles Mount was the All-American Boy. Blonde hair and blue eyes made him seem like he would never cause harm to his country. It had aided him in getting a promotion in the service as an advance agent for the POTUS. He was supposed to be incorruptible and in a way he was. He had heard the calls from outsiders and told his agents to not listen to them. That the President was going to keep his route and that there was no real threat that he could see. And as he stayed inside the hallway by the back entrance and saw the presidential limo stop in front of the door, he gave away no signs. None at all. Tom opened the door as the other agents surrounded the President in his first layer of protection. Target Osiris was in sight and it would all go as planned. Charles Mount, codename Seth, would be there to greet him.

* * *

Olivia ran. She ran and ran down the hallway as fast as her feet could carry her. She could see the limo. She could see Fitz getting out of the limo, his stance confident and able. She had to get him back in the limo. She had to save him.

"FITZ!"

Then all she saw from the doorway was fire and the building rocked with the explosion. Tony and Stephen covered her, knocking her to the ground, but she had to get out. She had to save him.

"FITZ!"


	19. The Woman Who Loves

**June 7, 2010**

There were four things going in the favor of President Grant as he got out of his Presidential limo and a RPG launched towards his location. One of those things was the fact that Huck had indeed found the room which hid the assassin. He had launched into the room as the man was beginning to fire and fired his own gun hitting the man in the chest. The shot made the man misdirect the RPG that would end the president's life immediately and aimed the grenade a couple of feet over the president when it exploded.

The second thing that went in Fitz's favor was that Tom was on duty and loyal. He heard the scream of the President's name and felt the urgency to begin to push the president back into the limo, its door still open. Years of training for just a moment like this had prepared him for when it did happen and he pushed Fitz with such a force back towards the limo that the door didn't have time to shut behind the president. He took most of the blow but was glad that he had gotten the president to safety even if it was now costing him his life.

The third thing going in Fitz's favor, and the thing that saved his life, was the open door to the presidential limo. Its armor protected him as he was pushed backwards even as it shattered his right forearm as he was crushed into it with Tom's body weight. Fire caught on Fitz's right leg and he screamed in pain as it continued to burn into his flesh but most of the damage happened to the door and to Tom. And as he fell backwards he thought of his kids. And he thought Olivia.

The fourth thing that went in his favor was a woman who was determined to save the man she loved. Her scream had warned Tom of the danger and her effort to get up made her notice the agent now going towards the limo with the gun.

"Gun! He's got a gun!"

Stephen struggled to get up and then tackled the man in the hallway just as he was about to pull the trigger on the President. Tony joined in but it was Olivia, moved to anger in a way she hadn't been since Abby called about her husband beating her, who kicked the gun out of the man hand and then brutally began to kick the man in the face as he was face down on the floor.

"Liv! Liv! Stop! Liv, stop!" Tony said as he tried to keep the man down while trying to get her to not kill him in front of all these people. Other Secret Service officers crowded the agent and she was yanked away.

The man, his face bloody, was turned over but began to foam at his mouth.

"Cyanide!" One of the agents shouted. Olivia looked out the door to see that the presidential motorcade had taken off and she was unsure how hurt Fitz's was. Even if he was alive. She looked at the man dying at her feet, the man who had tried to kill Fitz, and didn't feel anything but anger.

* * *

The drive to the hospital felt like it had taken forever. After being questioned by the Secret Service for twenty minutes and cleared after Hal had talked to them she made a beeline for where Fitz had been taken. The hospital itself was in lockdown but her hard pass had given her clearance even though Stephen and Tony were stuck outside. Fitz had the whole floor to himself and it didn't take her too long to be escorted in only to find shouting voices coming from his room.

"Quit being so damn stubborn, Mr. President!"

Olivia was about to enter when a nurse in a heavy accent told her she needed to wash her hands and wear scrubs to enter the room. The Secret Service had a heavy presence all around the floor and she hurried as quickly as possible. Finally, supplied with her mask and scrubs she entered into his room to find Fitz awake and agitated beyond belief and in an incredible pain. The White House Physician looked ready to strangle him and Cyrus didn't seem too far behind.

"I will quit my job right here, Mr. President. I will not watch you do this to yourself. You need to go into surgery right now before that leg gets infected and you lose it."

"I…will not." He paused as he saw Olivia. She looked at his right leg and her heart clenched as she saw how wrapped up it was with blood coming through. His right arm was wrapped up as well and a small bruise was under his jaw. He looked like hell and she was amazed he was even awake nevertheless arguing with his doctor.

"President Grant, it is of our opinion that delaying debridement and excision for those burns could lead to complications of a severe nature." The Egyptian doctor said. "You have already been delayed enough."

"Fitz!" Olivia said, her mask covering up her disappointment.

"Olivia, please talk some sense into him. He wants to make a speech. He almost got blown to hell but he wants to make a speech!" Cyrus said, his anger getting the best of him.

"Liv, I know what I'm doing." Fitz said, pain marking his features. "I can't…Sally will go to war and you all know it. The moment I'm out she's going to start ordering bombs."

"Fitz, this is crazy." She went to the foot of his bed and saw the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Twenty-fifth Amendment. I'm in my right mind, Liv. They put me under I have no control over this."

"Is this about control?" Olivia couldn't believe this. He was almost unconscious from pain and he wanted to stay that way? A huge part of her wanted to wrap him up, take him back home, and put him in her apartment so he could never get hurt again. So she could take care of him and nurse him back to health. But another part of her was mad. Mad at the situation and mad at him. Was he even thinking about his kids? About her?

"It's not. It's about innocent people dying because people have an itchy trigger finger. I'm talking about plunging my nation into another war! If I make a statement I block Sally in until I get to my feet to stop the craziness. This is what this was all about. They wanted to kill me to start a war. I'm not going to let them do it. I don't care if it does cost me my leg or my life!"

"Of all the crazy shit!" Cyrus said. " You have a busted arm and third degree burns! Olivia, are you going to listen to this?"

"We can't force him into surgery."

"It will only take a…a couple of minutes, Cy." Fitz turned to the doctor in the room. "Do you have a conference room? A press room we can use?"

"Yes sir, but…"

"No. Cyrus get it ready and get a suit."

"Fitz!" Olivia said and he looked at her with a hardness she didn't think he was capable of.

"Tom is dead! Five of my agents are dead and I'm trying to prevent a lot more from dying over this. I need Olivia Pope right now. I need her."

Olivia face hardened as much as his and she nodded her head in agreement. Olivia Pope was in the building and her President needed her to do her job.

* * *

Fitz had been wheeled to the conference room where everything had been set up in fifteen minutes for his remarks. He only wore his dress shirt, red tie, and dark blue jacket as his leg was too damaged to put on pants. His doctor remarked that he should have been out a long time ago but this speech was keeping him with them. Olivia had busted her hump to make sure everything was ready for him and that he was able to contact his children and Mellie to tell them he was okay. He didn't tell them how bad things really were but he knew that they were up even though it was the middle of the night in D.C. The news of his assassination attempt had traveled fast and Olivia had coordinated with his current communication director to make sure that any rumors about his condition didn't travel far or to hunt down fake death rumors where they found them. She had called Stephen to make sure that he was calling the right people in Washington to get a feel for what was going on there. And she had called Huck who was seeing how the investigation was going at the university. The rest of her team was overseeing Jabir and making sure he was going to be okay after his son was found dead. That was another thing she would have to take care of when she got back to D.C.

The make-up artist was applying his make up as the teleprompter was doing a dry run of his speech. It was a small one with a running time of five minutes. Fitz had promised that after he would go immediately into surgery to take care of his burns and his broken forearm. But he had to do this or the country would be plunged into war and he didn't want that. He had seen those protestors' faces and their signs and he couldn't imagine bombing them without a real threat from Iran.

They wheeled him under the desk that could fit him comfortably in his condition and she hoped he didn't sweat through his makeup. Fitz's jaw was tight and his left hand balled in and out of a fist rather consistently. He was in a lot of pain though he confessed he didn't feel any in his leg. They had cleaned the burn area as much as they could before wrapping them again but the real work would begin with the surgery. Olivia just wanted it all to hurry up so he could focus on healing and getting better. She hated seeing him in pain. A blue curtain backdrop was placed in the back of him and the lights were being adjusted. She walked towards him to adjust his tie and bent to get eye level with him.

"Make sure you are confident and talk clearly. Americans want to make sure that their President is unshaken by this attack."

"Olivia…"

She tugged a bit on his tie and he cocked his head, pain etched on his features. She continued…

"Also make sure that you sit up a little straighter…"

"Livia…"

"And you have to…"

"Livvie." He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I need a minute."

She looked at him confused. "You have only….."

"I need one minute."

She froze her movements and gazed into his eyes. Pain, hurt, and fear were in them but she could also see his love.

"I need you for one minute."

She didn't take her eyes off him and finished messing with his tie. "Cy, we need the room."

"You are about to broadcast…"

"You can stay. But everyone else needs to leave for a short while."

Cyrus looked at the two of them and suddenly understood. He suddenly felt emotions come to the surface and an empathy he didn't think he was capable of. How would he have felt if it was James who almost died? Who was in so much pain? And how would he feel if he couldn't be alone with him to comfort him? Fitz caught his eyes and Cyrus understood his meaning.

"Everyone out. We need to speak to the president."

The crew and members of the White House staff cleared out with the exception of Cyrus. He merely turned away. Olivia looked to make sure the camera wasn't on and no one was looking into the room and then kissed him full on the lips as if he were water and she had been in the desert for days.

Fitz leaned his forehead against her and felt like crying. He wanted her to hold him. To take him away to his ranch so they could be under the stars. He was tired. Tired of hiding and pretending that everything was alright. The pain was getting to him. He just wanted to rest and he just wanted Olivia with him.

They looked at each other eyes as she broke the kiss and he was blown away from the emotion coming from her. For the first time she was like an open book and her love and concern for him was breaking him apart.

Olivia couldn't take it. She wanted him safe and away from this. She wanted him in her arms. She wanted him to take care of himself. She loved him. She loved him so much.

"It's time." He said and she nodded her head, giving him one more kiss on the lips and then wiping away the evidence. The crew came back in and he straightened himself up and looked confident and assured.

"Rolling in three, two, one."

"Good evening." The President of the United States said.

* * *

"…and we will not let this moment define who we are. I believe that we are stronger than those who acted today. That we are stronger than those who wish to do evil. And I believe that each of us have a responsibility not to act rashly against other nations until we have gathered all the facts. I have directed my chiefs of staff and my Vice President to wait until all information has come in on who made an attempt on my life before we make any rash moves or judgments. God bless the United States of America and the world."

She saw it happening before anyone else. The small falter in his speech as the cameras stopped rolling. She went to him as he started to go limp and fall unconscious and held him until his doctor got there. They rushed him to surgery and Olivia stood in the conference room, her heart breaking and praying for the man she loved more than anything else in the world.


	20. Home

**June 25, 2010**

Olivia took a sip of her tea and enjoyed the silence of the evening, her legs underneath her and her television on some game show she didn't know about nor much cared about. Her nerves couldn't take another news story about the congressional hearings on Agent Charles Mount and reforms that could be made to make sure that infiltration of the Secret Service could never happen again. She couldn't take the breathless accounts on the life of Aban Rostami and the mystery of his death. She had enough of the whole thing and she just wanted to enjoy the rare night she took for herself.

It had been a rough couple of weeks for her. Between helping Jabir come to grips with what Aban did and helping his reputation along the way and making sure that Huck wasn't in trouble for any of his actions in Egypt she was bone tired. Not to mention worrying sick about Fitz and the condition of his leg.

He had developed an infection and for two weeks he didn't leave the hospital, hooked up to machines and respirators to help him get stabilized. She stayed by his side. She had been so worried he would lose his leg but he had pulled through the skin grafts and his new skin would take time to heal. Fitz also had surgery for his forearm and a metal plate placed there. He had made an interesting joke about not being able to get past security but she didn't laugh. She was too concerned to really take the situation in stride. But he had finally been well enough to be released and off on Air Force One he went. He had made her promise that she would visit him and that they would talk but she found that it may have been better if she kept her distance. She was just glad he was alive and on his way to getting better. Olivia wasn't going to push her luck.

That had been almost a week ago and she was finally settling back in at home. Then the phone rang.

"Pope."

"Mr. Pete will be up shortly. Be sure that you greet him at the door."

The line went dead and Olivia suddenly felt herself panic. What was this about? A knock came at her door and she went to the peephole to see who it could be.

"You have to be kidding me!"

She opened the door to see Hal behind a wheelchair, Fitz in it with a Washington Nationals hat on his head, a red tee shirt, and grey sweats.

"Hi."

* * *

Fitz was unsure how mad Olivia was but he was pretty sure it was leading to the mother of all outbursts. He had been parked beside her couch and Hal had left to give them privacy. She paced and he felt a spot on underneath his arm cast itch. He thought she would be a little bit more happy to see him. He had imagined that she would rush into his arms and kiss him. This was not a part of his fantasies.

"Of all the foolish…"

"Liv."

"…ignorant…"

"Liv?"

"…selfish things you have ever done…"

"I just wanted to see you."

"So you sneak out of the White House in a wheelchair almost a month after an assassination attempt?"

Olivia had to admit he was slightly adorable when his eyes got wide like that. She shook her head.

"I told you we needed to talk. You haven't been returning any of my phone calls."

"You are still recovering from major surgery and your skin grafts have not completely healed. Do you know that you could get another infection?"

"My doctor said I could travel."

"Fitz! That is not the point and you know it."

"Livvie. Come here."

She crossed her arms. "No."

"Come here." His voice turned raspy, needy, and serious and it took everything in her not to turn to jello.

"God, Fitz!" She went to him and sat beside his chair on couch. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you. If you want to yell at me for that then do it. But I don't regret it."

He leaned forward and she met him halfway to give him a kiss. The kiss deepened and they both got a little too lost in it when he flinched reminding her that he was still recovering from some serious injuries. She pulled back and examined him.

"How long…"

"Maybe a couple of months. My doctor advised me that it might be wise for me to take some time at home and away from the pressures of Washington."

"Your ranch?"

He nodded his head. "It might give me a chance to think about things. About us."

"Is this why you came?"

"Partially. I don't know when I'll be back in D.C. and you have your own life to lead. I just want you to know that I want to keep you in my life."

"Fitz."

"I'm serious. I know you are probably still dating Tony…"

"I'm not."

Fitz turned his head at this. "You aren't dating him?"

"Not since Cairo."

A small smile came to his face. "I can't say I'm upset."

"That would be a lie."

"A big one."

They both laughed a little and then looked at one another. Fitz held her hand tighter.

"I'm still friends with Tony. He's a great guy. He's just not you."

"Then why haven't you gotten in contact with me? Why did you cut me out when we got home?"

"Because you needed time with your family. Mellie is pregnant…"

"Not my kid."

"What?"

"It is a very long and complicated story. I'd rather not go over it."

Olivia shook her head. "But either way you needed time to be with your family."

Fitz shook his head. "Don't you know you are my family? I could have never made it without your strength. I would have died, sweet baby. You and I both know that. I need you and I'm here to tell you I'm not living without you. If I have to be here every weekend with my pal Hal, then that is what I'm going to do. "

"Fitz."

"We are going to be together. We are going to wait out my current term and then I'm getting a divorce and you are going to be my wife."

"Fitz…don't."

"I mean it. I mean every word I say."

He pulled her into a kiss and this time pain didn't stop him.

* * *

"Sir?"

"You win some and you lose some." Norman Tate took a puff of his cigar as his assistant lit it. Nothing could trace the assassination to him and with the murder of Aban all those clues were cut off. He was happy about that. He wasn't happy his plan didn't work out but there were always other plans. Maybe not on the level of killing the President of the United States but other ones that could be equally effective.

But that was another day. Maybe even another president. That was how things worked out sometimes in D.C. And Senator Norman Tate was always about the long game.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

**June 28, 2010**

He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted but didn't know what he needed. Not until now. His son was coming home, a son he hadn't seen in over three years, a son who had almost died in a foreign land far from home.

His wife had been nagging him about not giving his son a hard time. Not bothering him about Iran or what his plans were to recover from his injuries. Patricia always had a softer heart than he did and as he chomped on his cigar he thought that that was the reason why his son was so damn wishy-washy about everything.

Mellie had informed him he was invited to his son's homecoming and could stay along with Patricia. That Fitz wouldn't mind his father staying in the main house with them. That above all he needed family. He needed his father while his body and spirit recovered.

A phone rang and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr., former Governor of California, answered it.

"Gerald."

"Hollis, what's up you son of a bitch?"

"We have a problem."

"What type of problem?"

"A problem only Olivia Pope can solve."

**To be continued in the sequel, "The Ranch"**


End file.
